Regrets
by nat157s
Summary: This story is mostly about regrets and how regrets will cause an massive event that will happen between Mal and Natara that could change there lifes, that is so damaging between there relationship will they be able to stop it happening before it to late.
1. Chapter 1

Cause of Death – Regrets

**Hey everyone I am new on fan fiction net and this is my first ever story I have wrote I seen loads of people stories on here and there are absolutely amazing. I love the cause of death which is an amazing game and I am a huge fan on maltara, that and the stories on here that i have read have inspired me to make my own stories about C.O.D so I have decide to give it a go, I am open to any comments and criticism and also new ideas that you have, which can help me improve on or include in my stories and I hope you will enjoy my stories, special shout out to Tiny Pteranodon who work is amazing :') x **

Chapter 1 Bad mistakes

_People say that regret is when you feel bad for something that has happened, that you would change and do differently before it's to late. Some things that you want to try and forget about, and move on but can't seem to. Everyone makes bad judgements and mistakes that can't be taken back because in life you can't go back in time, you can't change the past and have to move on even if it is hard. You will never know what these choices will do to you or effect the closest people around you until it has happened or its to late._

Prologue

Your anger in your face is violently red, and you feel shaky as you walk away knowing you've never had an argument like that before. Feeling the anger stricken through your eyes at him but mostly at yourself for the things you have said.

You have never lost your cool like that with your partner before or anyone else in that matter but especially not Mal. Even that look you saw painted on his face said everything, his eyes sadden with heart wrenching sorrow but also intense with guilt that's sticks in your mind like a broken record knowing, it just keeps playing over and over again.

You feel like you just want to run and hide knowing you have hurt someone that you care about very much and that is dear to you, what makes you feel worst is the terrible things you have said that normally you would never say. You feel like a knife is stabbing into your heart with every inch going in deeper each time, your head spins with over loading thoughts and emotions all at once which is to over powering to bare.

You think to yourself "What is wrong with me, I have never lost it with Mal like that ever. I don't know what came over me oh gosh what have I done." but at the same time you still feel hurt by what Mal said back to you.

"Why can't he see I am happy with Oscar ugh."

"Why did he say them things for, does he mean what he says I am so confused ?"

"Why is he playing with my feelings for, it's so complicated why does my heart feel torn sigh."

You hear footsteps coming over to you closer and closer each time hearing someone screaming your name you know it Mal.  
>" Natara .. Natara I am sorry can we talk about this please."<p>

Mal screams trying to catch up with you. Still emotional and angry of what's just happened trying to keep the tears back you say.

"No Mal we can't I done talking just leave me alone I need some space."

Because if you talk to him you know you are either going to shout at him, which will make things worst or break down and cry. You just don't want to cause more damage than has already be done you don't want to lose him as your partner or your friend but, mostly you don't want to lose him. You can't bare the thought of that because thinking about it makes your heart sink.

Mal catches up to you and blocks your path you glare at him, for a moment then try to side step to one side but each time he keeps blocking you, trying to keep your composure you say

"Mal move please just get out my way." Mal being the caring person he is says gently grabbing your arm.

"No Natara! your not okay look at you your shaking, I can't leave you like this please can we talk."

Mal being Mal hates seeing that your hurt or upset, you hate making him sad because behind them walls you have built. You know deep down you have strong feelings for him not matter how much you fight it, or keep denying it to yourself, knowing you can't be with him because it unprofessional to your work which breaks your heart.

You look into his big sparkling blue eyes for a moment which meets his gaze then you look away and shoves him a side, knowing you can't bare to look at him.

"No Mal! I done talking I need time to think, just leave me alone leave me alone!"

"Nat ... Natara wait ! ..."  
>You storm off but Mal doesn't give up and follows behind determine not to give up, you start to cross the road when it just happens out of no where.<p>

It all happens in a flash all you can hear is your heart thumping raptly out your chest your ears pop which you can't comprehend sounds around you, all the sound is muffled. Sirens blaring people shouting and screaming hysterically screeching of tires. It all happens fast to fast.

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 1 Bonus Scene

Cause of Death - Regrets Chapter 1 Bonus scene.

**Hey guys ! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I am really happy of the amount of reviews I have gotten, since this is my first story. I really didn't think I would get any reviews, so thank you I really appreciate it. And I have taken on board what you guys have said and your advise has really helped. So I have tried improving my grammar so fingers cross it's better. So anyways back to the story, this is the bonus scene to the first chapter. This is 1 week prior to what has happened and the events that led up to the heated argurement between Mal and Natara. There will be one - two chapters about this because there are some secrets and some hidden twists in this story, you could say there is more to this than meets the eye. So hope you guys like it and sorry if it sucks all I can do is my best. P.S this is a long chapter.**

1 week before the argument - Hidden Secrets never to be told ..

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You and Natara exit the precinct after a long day of work, after working on the Tommy Miller case. You look up and smile at Natara.

"Great job today, partner. It's been a long day, if you haven't got any plans, would you fancy hanging out tonight?" You say, impatiently waiting for the answer, hoping it will be a yes.

Natara looks up at you, returning a smile. "Yeah, sure, why not? I haven't got anything else planned."

"I thought you might of had plans with Golden Boy ?" You playfully tease.

Natara lets out a small chuckle, then sighs. "No, Oscar is working late tonight, he has a big case in which he needs to go through some paper work. But it would be great to spend some time with you."

"Yeah that would be great. So do you fancy some takeout? Chinese maybe? With a couple of drinks at my place?" You say with a child like smile.

"Yeah. Chinese's sounds great. You have yourself a deal, Mal."

You open the door for Natara to get in your car, and then you go around to the driver's side, joining Natara in your vehicle. You look at her and say, "I know why we make a good team."

She looks at you puzzled, then pauses. After a while, she says: "Why's that, Mal?"

You grin and playfully tease her again. "Because you're working with this handsome devil."

She grins, but gently lowers her voice."I didn't know I worked with one." She begins to laugh at her own joke.

You frown at her, and then return a wide grin. "Hey, you know it's true though."

Natara laughs. "Okay Mal, whatever you say."

**You are now Natara Williams.**

A couple minutes later, you arrive at Mal's apartment. You both sit on the couch as you dig in to your takeout, smelling the aromas of the different flavors drifting up to your nose as you sip the sweet tasting white wine on your lips, allowing it to trickle down your throat, as the sweetness of the wine mixes in with your taste buds.

There is an awkward silence before Mal breaks the ice. "Erm…Natara you have something on your…"

You look at him in a confused manner. "What's wrong, Mal?"

He starts to laugh. "You have something on your..." He tries to say it but he can't stop laughing.

You glare at him. "_What is it, Mal?_ Spit it out already. What's so funny?"

Mal stops laughing and smirks. "It just that you have...some sauce on your lips."

"Oh, how embarrassing. Have I got it off yet?" You say as you frantically try to wipe the bit of sauce off your lips.

Mal chuckles. "You're a mile off. Here, let me get it off for you."

Mal grabs a napkin from the coffee table. He begins to leans forward, getting closer and closer near your face. For some reason, your heart starts to thump quickly. You can't resist but to gaze into his sparkling blue eyes, trying not to get lost in them.

He's almost touching your face. You can feel his warm breathe on your neck; it tingles down your whole body. You think to yourself. _He only wiping some sauce away. Just calm down, Natara. Why I am panicking for...oh God… Remember you're with Oscar, Natara. Mal's just your partner and nothing more._

Mal lightly touches your cheek and moves lower down your face with the napkin. You can feel his rough fingers through the napkin as he runs it down your smooth cheek then to your lips. His gentle touch on your cheek makes you quiver as you start to feel weak, giving in to his irresistible charm. He then locates the spot where the sauce is and gently wipes it off as you start to blush uncontrollably. You can feel your walls of composure crumbling with every touch. He stays near your face as your eyes lock with an intense glance for a long moment.

After a second, you look away and awkwardly say: "Uh, Thanks Mal. I think you got it."

Mal looks up and starts to blush, then looks nervously at you. "Oh...er...yeah, sorry." Then he regains his composure and changes the subject. "How about a movie? Horror or romance? I've got either _Saw_ or _P.S. I Love You_."

You look at him with a grin and playfully tease: "Definitely horror…I want to watch _Saw_. That is if you're not too scared to watch it."

He begins to smirk. "Oh, yeah. I don't think _I'll_ be the one scared."

You glare at him. "Oh, I've seen things a lot scarier than this, seeing you during a hangover is one of them. So I'm not worried about myself, I'm more worried about you. No crying allowed, Mal."

He laughs. "Hey! That was only one time. Don't worry about me, I'm tough. I'll try my best not to cry, but I'm not making any promises." He pauses. "But Natara, if you get scared, don't worry…I'm here to protect you." You share a look and smile as Mal puts in the movie, and you both settle down to watch the film together.

**You are now Oscar Santos.**

It is a cold, dark, late night and you have just finished work at 10:30 p.m. You open the doors of the empty building and cautiously look around to see if anyone is outside where you are.

There is no sign of anything or anyone; it's very quiet. You step out the doors and go to your car, which is parked outside. You enter your vehicle, making sure no one is watching and you pull out your phone.

You dial a number waiting for the person to answer. It rings once, then twice before you are greeted by a husky but recognizable voice. You gulp and begin to speak.

"H-hello." You say nervously, starting to shake about what you are about to do. But it's too late, your mind is already made up.

The voice replies sarcastically."Hello there, Oscar. Long time, no see. So what makes you call me at this time?"

You know there no backing out now, so you carry on talking. "I need you to do me a little favor."

"Oh, really. How can I help?" The voices says in a smug manner.

"Well…I need some business taken care of."

"Okay, what kind of business? I'll see what I can do."

"Well, there's just this one problem that I need going away permanently, if you know what I mean." You begin to explain. "Thank you for this. I think you going to enjoy it. Here's the plan."

You talk on the phone for another 30 minutes before hanging up. You look into the mirror, and then down at your hands. Your breathing becomes heavier and you shake uncontrollably, as the color drains from your face, from nicely-shaded tan to a ghostly white, before you angrily slam your hands onto the wheel and speed off into the night.

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You blink as you open your eyes slowly. You feel drowsy and unaware of your surroundings, but you _can_ feel someone's warm body next to you and a caressing arm wrapped around your waist.

You sit up and realize that it's Mal, and you must have fallen asleep while watching the movie together. You shoot up in a panic, realizing that it's late and you need to get home.

You look at Mal and smile as you see him peacefully sleeping before nudging him. He shoots up in confusion. "Ahhh what...? _Huh_...?"

You let out a small chuckle. "It okay, Mal. Uh, but I need to get going now, it's getting late."

Mal rises to his feet and grabs your coat from the nearby hanger, clearing his throat. " Y-yeah, of course. See you tomorrow." He puts his head down, secretly wishing you could stay with him.

"Yep, will do. Bright and early. Thanks for a lovely evening, Mal. I really enjoyed it. Hope we can do it again sometime." You say as a large smile forms on your lips.

Mal looks back up at you and returns a smile. "Yeah, most definitely. Thanks for coming."

You glance at him with an intense look, your eyes meeting his in a passionate glaze. After a moment, you unexpectedly learn over, placing a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek.

Mal is stunned by this action and is speechless. You blush and realize the action you have just done, thinking: _Oh my gosh_! _I just didn't do that. What did I do that for?" _You both go silent for a few minutes before you say awkwardly: _"_W…well…err... Goodnight, Mal." You are about to head out the door when Mal grabs your arm.

"Wait, Natara."

You nervously spin back around to face him, looking deeply into his eyes. Before you can say anything, Mal wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you close. Your heart is beating so fast that you can't catch your breath or struggle to get words out of your mouth. "M..Mal, what are...y-you...?" It's like all of your feelings are coming out at once.

Mal touches your cheek softly, just like he did before. His gentle touch on your face makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside.

_This can't be happening_! You frantically think._ I shouldn't be feeling this way for Mal, he my partner!_

"I should really get going." You say under your breath, trying to reassure yourself not to panic. You try to pull away but can't seem to…it's like you have gone numb. Mal doesn't seem to hear as he runs his fingers through your silkily, soft, chocolate brown hair. He slowly shifts a loose piece of your hair aside from your cheek.

He inches closer and closer to you as your noses start to brush together. Before you know it, you can feel his soft, tender lips touching yours as you kiss tenderly. You embrace for a long moment before you pull away and look at him in a surprised way. You feel ashamed, but something inside of you is telling you not to stop. You lean in for a final kiss.

Before pulling away a second time, you suddenly feel the realization of what's just happened, hitting you like a bullet. You look away from Mal, but his eyes are still trained on you, looking guilty but also sorrowful that you pulled away.

"I-I'm..sorry. I..need to go. Bye, Mal."

Mal's face turns to pure sadness as he stutters: "Y-yeah…I'm really, really...sorry. I don't know what came over me."

You quickly rush out of his apartment, feeling guilty for kissing Mal, because you're with Oscar. But for some reason, it felt different from Oscar's kiss. With Mal, it felt more passionate and meaningful. That nothing else mattered, and that all of your troubles had suddenly melted away, your heart feeling love and excitement.

You sigh as you reach your apartment.

_"What am I going to do. I kissed Mal! What about Oscar? _You frantically ponder._ I'm so torn. Oh God…I can't tell Oscar about this._

"Oh no, what have I done?" You speak suddenly, the words flowing right out of your mouth. _"What am I going to do now?"_

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

Cause Of Death – Regrets Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D Thank you all so much for the reviews and all your support so far, I know I keep saying it but it means the world to me. So back to the story.**

_**Previously on "Regrets**_**"... Mal and Natara have gotten very close and shared a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Oscar is up to something with a mysterious caller and is forming a plan…but **_**what?**_****

**And now...**

Chapter 2- Mixed Emotions

24 hours before...

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You dine at a fancy well decor restaurant just outside of San Francisco, with dashing District Attorney Oscar Santos. You both sit at the table, enjoying the most elegant and delectable foods as you drink the excessive tastes of different wines from all around the world.

It the most beautiful restaurant you have ever been to; you feel almost like you're royalty. But you can't seem to enjoy it as much as you normally would.

Oscar sits opposite you, talking about himself as usual. But as much as you love to listen to him, you keep drifting off deep into your thoughts that play in your mind—with one person in particular—Mal.

You've never gotten over that night a few days ago, where you and Mal shared that passionate kiss. Just thinking about it makes your body tingle as butterflies form in your tummy. It isn't a good feeling.

But you can't stop but dream about the way he held you close almost wanting to never let you go…the way he touched your cheek with his rough fingers…but mostly, you think about his gentle, soft lips embracing with yours. It almost seems a dream, but you know it was real.

Oscar stops talking and looks at you deeply, but you are too lost in your thoughts to notice him.

"Natara, are you okay? You've barely spoken a word this evening."

You shake off your thoughts as you're brought back into the present. You turn and look at Oscar, just noticing that he was speaking.

You smile softly to reassure him that things are alright, even though they aren't. "Yeah, everything's fine. Sorry, Oscar, I'm just a little tired…it's been a long day."

He raises a worried eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry. Carry on what you were saying."

Oscar begins to speak again when he stops in his tracks by the vibration of your phone. You look down at your phone and you see you have a new text message…from Mal.

Oscar sighs. "Is that him again? It's the fifth time this evening."

"If you're referring to _Mal, _then yes, you're right. Sorry, Oscar…I know how much you wanted to spend some time with me, but this might be important."

Oscar frowns. "Stuff always seems important with him. We never get to spend enough time alone."

You glare at him. "Oscar, what's that support to mean? All I can do is apologize…I really need to take this."

Oscar sighs. "Nothing. Just forget about it. Sorry, of course you have to."

You step away from the table, feeling guilty about abandoning Oscar to take a call, even though it is your night off. You've felt awkward with him ever since what happened with Mal. You can't bear to look at him knowing that you betrayed him like that.

It's so complicated that you feel torn between the two of them. Your head is saying _Oscar_, but your heart is saying _Mal_. You're so confused haven't been yourself since that night. 

You dial Mal's number to respond to him.

He answers happily. "Natara! Thank God you answered. I've been trying to reach you all night."

You reply in a harsh, impatient tone. "Mal, this had better be important!"

Mal replies in a disappointed voice. "Sorry, Natara…I didn't mean to bother you, especially on your night off…but I really need your help with a case I'm working on. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

You sigh. "It's okay, Mal. So what's up?"

You continue your conversation for another 15 minutes before returning to Oscar. His face seems sad and disappointed as you approach him.

You look at him worriedly. "Is everything okay, Oscar.?"

Oscar looks up at you, sudden anger flashing across his face. "No! Everything's _not_ okay. We never get time together. We're always interrupted by Mal!"

You're surprised by Oscar sudden rage. "Oscar... I'm sorry."

He frowns. "_Ugh. _You know what? I'm calling it a night. See you later, Natara."

You try to get him to stay, your voice turning into a plead. "No, Oscar, wait! Don't go. I promise we'll no more interruptions."

Oscar walks over to you. "I'm sorry, Natara, but I need to go. It's getting late and I have some things to take care of."

He gives you his signature dashing smile and places a gentle kiss on your forehead before leaving.

You sigh as you watch him walk out, knowing that this date didn't go well, leaving you alone at the restaurant. You think to yourself: _Mal, why did you have to call?_ _Ugh, what have I got myself into?_

You get up and leave the restaurant with a sudden bitter feeling in your stomach.

**You are now Oscar Santos.**

You've just left Natara in the restaurant alone. You feel anger in your eyes as you get in your vehicle, slamming your hands down onto the wheel. You start the car and speed off, knowing exactly where you are headed next.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You've just gotten home from work later that evening. You feel bad for interrupting Natara's night, sighing deeply before you slump onto your couch.

You just can't seem to get her off of your mind, especially the night when you shared that kiss together. To you, it felt special and everything you ever wanted…you just want to confess everything to her, telling her how much she means to you and how much you love her. But you know you can't. She's with Oscar and is happy.

You mumble to yourself: "I hope I haven't wrecked our friendship because of that kiss," and let out a sigh. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." She means everything to you. "Oh, goddammit! What have I done? _Why couldn't I just waited longer?"_ you exclaim, but before you can finish, there a loud knock at the door.

**You are Now Oscar Santos**.

You arrive at Mal Fallon's apartment, impatiently waiting for him to answer.

You can hear Mal grumbling to himself from inside his apartment. "Ok, ok, I'm coming."

He opens the door, shocked to see you standing there, and stutters: "H-hi Oscar... What b-brings you here?"

You flash a dashing smile, keeping your composure. "Hello there, Fallon. Mind if I come in?"

Mal nods, so you and he head to the sofa and both sit down before you continue your conversation.

Mal replies politely: "Yeah, of course. Make yourself at home. So, can I ask what this is about?"

You looked at him smugly. "Oh, I think you know what this about."

Mal seems startled. "What are you talking about, Oscar?"

You stand up, suddenly raising your voice. "_It about you, Mal! _It always is. You never leave Natara alone, so I want it to stop now! I want you to leave her alone permanently."

Mal rises to his feet. "You've come into _my _house, threatening _me_? Oh, bold move. How dare you say that I can't see Natara! If you haven't noticed, she's my partner and we work together!"

You shove Mal, and he goes flying into the cabinet, breaking the glass vase that sat on top.

"I think I can do whatever I like, Fallon. And if you don't accept that, I'll make sure that you pay."

Mal screams. "_Ugh_, you son of a…" His voice lowers. "You'll pay for that. You've just assaulted an officer…I can take you in for that."

You chuckle sarcastically. "Is that so, Mal? But what about Natara? What will she think if you arrest me?"

Mal growls, knowing that you are right. "I swear to God, if you weren't going out with Natara, I would have wiped that smirk clean off your pretty little face by now."

You stand up and approach Mal, grabbing him by his collar. "Oh, really, Fallon? See, you can't do anything about this…because you know that one way or another, you don't want to hurt Natara. And deep down, it's killing you. So why don't you just do her a favor and leave town…or you will be punished."

With one powerful kick. Mal kicks you hard in your gut. You fall to the ground with a massive thud. _"Ooof!"_

He walks over to where you are and pounces on you like a wildcat. "_Never!_ I live here, and I'm _not_ about to have you drive me out of San Francisco. I would rather die than leave. I don't listen to smug lawyers like you."

He smacks you once, then twice before hitting you third time. You scream in pain: "_Aghhhh!..._ Get _off _of me, Fallon!" You can feel blood trickling down your lip.

Mal is about to hit you again, but he starts to tremble and gets off of you, obviously thinking about Natara.

"Did I touch a nerve, Detective?" You say, smirking.

"You listen here, Golden boy," Mal snarls. "I suggest you leave my apartment _now,_ with your face still intact."

You rise from the ground and onto your feet, wiping the blood from your lip.

"I think I _did _hit a nerve, didn't I? Just admit that you're jealous because _I'm with Natara_, and you aren't."

With anger, Mal says: "I swear to God, you'd better get out _now_ or I will damage that pretty little face of yours."

You walk closer to Mal, grinning. "See, you are jealous! I know that it's tearing you up inside. You're envious of how I can touch her soft cheeks and run my fingers down her smooth silkily soft hair, but you_ can't_."

"I'm warning, Oscar. Get out my apartment."

You carry on, pushing Mal's buttons further.

"You're jealous of the way that I can hold her close, smelling her perfume as it wafts up my nose…it's so sweet…_mmmm_..." you smirk. "But most of all, you hate the way that I can touch her sweet, tender lips on mine but you can't. That's killing you, isn't it?"

In a swift movement, Mal lunges at you, anger filling his eyes. He shoves you hard against the wall, grabbing your shirt collar tightly.

"Listen here, Pretty Boy, and listen well. Natara is my _partner_, and part of my job is to communicate with her, whether you like it or not."

"I care about her probably more than you ever will," you scoff.

Mal ignores you and continues. "But I am _not_ going to leave town and stop talking to her because of a smug lawyer that says so." He slams you harder against wall. "And if you _ever_ come and threaten me again, I will personally make sure you'll be lying in a hospital bed. _YOU GOT THAT?"_

You feel his grip get tighter as your heart starts to beat quickly, making you gasp for air.

"Oh, one more thing, Pretty Boy," Mal breaks the short silence.

"IF YOU _EVER, EVER_ HURT NATARA OR BREAK HER HEART, I WILL_ PERSONALLY _HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE _SURE_ YOU WILL SUFFER _FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE._ _YOU GOT THAT?_"

You struggle to get your words out because of Mal's powerful tight grip.

But you manage to let out a: "Y...yes."

A moment later, Mal loosens his grip and walks away. He yanks the door open, gesturing that you should leave. "Now, Oscar, get the hell out of my apartment."

You straighten up your collar and walk to the door, but before you leave, you menacingly whisper into Mal's ear: "If I were you, I wouldn't have done that, Fallon."

Mal frowns at you. "Oh yeah? And why the hell is that?"

You let out a dry chuckle. "Because you just made your first mistake." You begin to step out of the door, but pause. "Oh, and one last thing. Watch your back because you don't know who's out there to get you."

Mal pauses for a minute before a puzzled expression forms on his face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Santos?"

You smile. "Just watch your back."

Mal's eyes turn to pure rage as he shouts: "You don't scare me, Oscar. _NOW GET THE HELL OUT_."

You shove past Mal and leave his apartment with the biggest grin forming on your lips.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You slam the door to your apartment shut, shaking in dismay of what had just happened. There's a part of you that just wants to call Natara and tell her what's just happened. But deep down, you know she'll never believe you.

You survey your apartment and see that everything is overturned into a giant mess of glass everywhere, cracks in the wall, and blood on your floor.

You feel frustrated and yell: _"GODDAMMIT!"_

You pick up an empty shard of glass and mash it against the wall in anger, knowing that you can't do anything else. You feel like your whole world is crashing down as you realize that you have two choices. One, to confess everything to Natara; or two, to just leave San Francisco so that Natara can be happy.

You really don't want to cause more damage than has already been done; she deserves to be happy, and all you ever wanted is to see her that way.

But, deep down in your gut, you feel as if there is something not right about Oscar in which you don't trust about him.

You make your way to the counter and pick up your phone, scrolling down your contacts and pressing Amy's number. It rings once, then twice, before she answers.

You're greeted by Amy's normally happy voice. "Hey, Mal! Why are you calling at this time?"

You sigh. "I'm fine, Amy, but I need your help. Before you ask, I need you to promise that you won't say a word to anyone, especially Natara. You got that?"

Amy goes quiet for a moment, and then replies. "What's this about, Mal? Are you in trouble?" she questions.

"No, no I'm not, but someone else might be. Anyways, I need you to promise me that, Amy. Please trust me."

She reply worriedly: "Well okay, Mal…so what do you need my help with?"

"Thank you, Amy. I need you to search somebody on our database for me."

**You are now Oscar Santos.**

You arrive at your apartment after leaving Mal's, knowing that you have completed what you set out to do. You chuckle to yourself and head to the bathroom to clean up your busted lip that Mal gave you.

You leave the bathroom and pick up your phone, dialing the same number you did a few days ago and waiting for them to pick up.

After two rings, you are greeted by the same husky voice as before. "Ah, Oscar. I've been expecting your call."

You reply in a sarcastic manner: "Phase two is complete; you know what to do next."

The voice replies in a smug way: "Ah, yes, everything is sorted, and soon our little problem won't even know what hit them."

You laugh, "Very good. I'll meet you at dawn, but till then, goodbye," and hang up your phone.

You start to sweat nervously, still thinking about what is going to happen tomorrow. It sickens you, but you know that there's no going back. And in a few hours, you know that your little problem is going to go away permanently.

You pick up your phone again and send a text message to Natara.

**Hey, Natara… look, I'm sorry for tonight… I shouldn't have went off like that; I've just had some problems lately that I needed to take care of.** **And I have found out some bad news: my son is sick, so I'm going to go and see him right away. I hope you don't mind. I have to leave tonight, but I promise when I get back I will make it up to you. Love you.**

A few minutes pass until you get a reply from Natara.

**It's okay, Oscar, and I hope your son feels better soon. I'm so sorry that I didn't realize you had so much going on, but if you need me, I am always here for you. See you when you get back! I love you too…xx.****  
><strong>  
>You put your phone down and smile as you mumble to yourself: <em>"Phase 3 is complete. Soon, I'll be rid of that problem forever…"<em>

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3 PT 1

Cause Of Death - Regrets Chapter 3 PT 1

_**Previously on "Regrets"**_ _... Natara and Oscar went to a fancy restaurant together to spend some time alone, but they were shortly interrupted by Mal and it all didn't go to plan, which ended badly. After Oscar left the restaurant, he paid Mal unexpected visit and threatened him to leave Natara alone and to leave San Francisco for good, or he would pay. But Mal didn't listen to his threats and they had a massive fight._ _Afterwards, Oscar left and contacted his mystery caller. Now his plans are in full motion.  
><em>  
><em><strong>And now...<br>**_  
>It's the day you will never forget, that you will regret the most...<br>**  
>You are now Oscar Santos<strong>.

It is early morning in San Francisco. The darkness of clouds loom over the grey skies as you wait in an abandoned, misty alleyway. You keep checking your watch nervously as you wait for someone to arrive. ''Come on, _hurry up_…" you say impatiently to yourself.

Five minutes later, a dark black car pulls up in the alleyway. You look over and see a familiar person step out of the car. You haven't seen this person for such a long time, but you still recognize who it is.

He walks over to you and smiles. "Oscar! It's been a long time since I've seen you. Are you ready to do this?" he says with that same harsh, husky voice.

You shake his hand, returning your signature, dashing smile. "I know, and it's good to see you again. Yes, I'm ready. Let's do this."  
><em><br>A couple of hours later..._

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You arrive at the precinct earlier than usual that morning. You walk through the station, feeling your head pounding where the glass cut into it from the fight you had with Oscar last night. Your heart is thumbing furiously because of the decision you have made, and how this is going to affect Natara. You reach the crime lab where Amy is sitting at her computer.

You close the door behind you and approach Amy, greeting her with a smile. "Hey, Amy. Did you search that person on our database?"

She spins around in her chair, and looks at you in utter shock. "Mal…you're never going believe this. What are we going to do? We need to tell Natara." She says in a panicking tone.

You look at her worriedly. "Amy, what is it…? What did you find out? "

Her face drops with sadness and tears form in her eyes."You were right, Mal. Take a look at this."

You follow her eyes to the computer screen. As you read the information, your face drops in horror. "Oh my God…it can't be. I _knew_ something was odd about him…but not _this…_ah hell."

Amy worriedly looks at you again. "Mal, we need to tell Natara!"

You rub your chin thoughtfully, and then in a calm voice, you say: "Amy, listen to me. We're not going to do anything. You will print this out for me and act like nothing's happened. Okay?"

"B-but…Mal…she needs to know! We can't do nothing!" she protests.

"Amy, no buts. Do what I say…please, I need you to act like nothing's happened. Just print the information out for me and do your job as normal. Don't tell Natara or anyone else about this, got it?" you say firmly.

Amy sighs. "Okay, Mal. But what are we going to do now?"

"Just do your job and leave this to me," you smile and rise to your feet, beginning to walk towards the door. However, before you leave, Amy calls out.

"Erm, Mal…can I ask….what happened to your head?" she questions.

You pause before gulping: "Oh...I tripped over some old boxes this morning. It's nothing serious. Don't worry, I'll be fine." You grab the sheet from the printer and place it into your jacket pocket as you smile at Amy before leaving.

You walk back into the bullpen, where you see Captain Yeong entering the station. You approach her nervously. "Hey, Captain. Mind if I have a word?"

She looks at you, examining your head closely before answering: "Hello there, Detective Fallon. Yes of course, come into my office. But can I ask what you've done to your head?"

You walk over to Captain's office and smile. "Oh, this it's nothing. I just fell over and bumped my head, that's all," you say, reassuring Captain Yeong.

You both enter her office. She looks at you cautiously. "Detective Fallon, what seems to be the problem?"

You can feel your heart racing, thinking to yourself: _Am I really going to this? But it's the only way Natara can be happy..._ You clear your throat as you begin to explain.

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You enter the precinct the next morning, feeling tired and sick to your stomach. You hardly slept a wink last night, thinking about Oscar and how bad you feel for not realizing that he had so much going on and for not being there for him.

You scan the station trying to look for Mal, but there is no sign of him anywhere. You both haven't been on the best of terms lately since that kiss. You've been avoiding him ever since and will only talk to him if it's about a case you're working on.

You feel bad for doing this, but you know if you talk to him, you are going to get lost in his eyes and do something that you will regret. Because deep down, you really care about him. It's killing you inside for not talking to him or listening to his funny jokes that always makes you smile. But it's the only way to stop you from blurting out your feelings that you have towards him.

You carry on walking through the station when Amy approaches you, tears streaming down her face. You look at her. "Amy, are you okay?" you ask her worriedly.

She shakes softly as she wipes her tears away, trying to keep calm. "Natara…I know I shouldn't have been listening, but…"

You notice Mal coming out of Captain Yeong's office. He looks at you softly as you meet with his eyes passionately for a moment. You look back at Amy. "What is it, Amy? Is everything okay?"

Amy looks at you and then to Mal. "No, Natara. I heard Mal and Captain talking and...Mal is...is..." she tries to say it but it's too painful for her to say those words.

You look at her, knowing something's not right, before calmly saying: "Amy, it's okay. You can always tell me. What's wrong?"

She lets out more floods of tears before regaining her composure. "Mal is…is leaving, Natara…he can't go…he just can't." She begins to cry again.

You freeze up as you hear the dreaded words ring in your ears before your heart goes numb. You try to speak, but nothing comes out as you feel tears fill up in your eyes. You gasp in shock: _"What?"_

Amy is about to talk, but it's too late. You've already walked away. You wipe a tear that was streaming down your face, as you think frantically: _"Oh no. This is all my fault. He's leaving all because of me. What have I done? He can't go I need him...I love him."_ You wipe the tears away and regain your composure before walking over to Mal.

You approach him and let out a fake smile. "Hey, partner," you say, trying not to let your emotions burst out.

Mal turns around and notices you standing there. He smiles charmingly. "Hey, Nat."

You look at him and see he has a massive deep cut in his head surrounded by bruising, and look at him worriedly. "Mal, what have you done to your head? Are you okay?"

Mal gives you a reassuring smile. "Oh, I just tripped. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me; I'm tough," he says, playfully teasing you.

You look at him in a serious manner. "Erm, Mal…can I have a word in private, please?"

Mal looks at you deeply with his sparkling blue eyes that you keep getting lost in. "Yeah, sure. Of course. Ladies first. After you…" he says politely.

You lead Mal to an empty room and shut the door. He smiles. "So what's up, Nat? Is everything okay?"

You sigh, and then glare at him. "Mal, you tell me."

Mal looks at you in a puzzled way. "I dunno. What you mean?"

"Mal, don't lie. How did you really get that cut on your head?" you reply in a harsh tone.

He stutters. "I—I…told you…I tripped."

With sudden emotion, you splutter out: "Okay, how about this. _Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving? _This isn't like you, Mal. What's going on?"

Mal faces drops as he sighs deeply. "Oh. I guess you know, then. I'm really...really sorry. I was going to tell you."

"When, Mal? Tomorrow, when you don't show up for work? You were just going to go without saying anything to anyone. But _especially _not saying anything to me! I'm your _partner!" _you say with sudden rage.

Mal looks down; his face buried in sadness. "I'm sorry, Nat. I didn't want to make things harder than they have to be." He starts to walk to the door, but you block his way.  
><em><br>"You're not going anywhere until you tell what the hell is going on."_

Mal stares at the ground. He can't bear to look at you. "Nothing, Natara. Maybe it's for the best."

Your heart beats quickly. You feel like you're going to lose the one and only person you truly love, and glare at him with sadness. "Mal, please don't go. This is so out of personality for you to do so. First, you have a deep cut on your head and now you're leaving suddenly. This seems too suspicious," you say concernedly. "I have a right to know, Mal. I'm your partner. I care about you. I've known you for a while and I know you wouldn't just leave for any reason. Please Mal tell me, let me help you."

Mal growls: "No! You can't help, Natara. Not this time. I just can't say it, okay? That's it."

"What do you mean you can't say it? I have a right to know!" you argue.

"I can't, okay? Just leave it, it doesn't matter." You can see Mal's eyes fill up with tears.

"Mal, if you're in danger, I need to know. Because you matter to me." You say sadly.

"Dammit, Natara! Just leave it, okay?" Mal shoves you to the side and goes to grab the door. You grab him by the arm before he can open it.

You gaze into his eyes deeply. "Mal, you know you can tell me anything, right? That what's I'm here for. Please. What are you hiding from me?"

Mal meets your gaze and grabs your hand, holding it tightly in his. "Natara, I would, but this time I can't. You need to understand that I'm only doing this to protect you."

You pull away his hand from yours and sigh. "So you think leaving me is protecting me? Fine! Don't tell me. I thought we were meant to be partners and friends who trust each other. I thought you cared." You say as anger builds up in your eyes.

Mal shoots you a glare. "Natara, I trust you with my life. Of course I care, you mean everything to me. But this will wreck our relationship, which I don't want to happen. So please let it go."

"How will it, Mal?" you beg. "Enlighten me."

Mal raises his voice with anger. "Fine, I'll tell you, but don't say I didn't try to protect you. And don't say that I don't care because I so care about you, more than you will ever know. This cut in my head is from having a fight last night. I'm leaving because I was threatened by the person I fought with. And if you wondering who it is, it's your prefect little Golden Boy boyfriend, Oscar!" he snarls.

You freeze for a moment before you take in what Mal has just said. With anger, you growl: "Oscar would never do anything like that! How dare you say that? The only reason you're blame Oscar is because you're jealous," you say defensively.

"Oh, that's what you think because he so goddamn perfect. He may seem _so_ charming and perfect on the outside, but on the inside he's hiding some dark secrets from you," Mal groans.

You can't believe it. "What is that supposed to mean, Mal? I don't comment on _your_ relationships, do I?"

"No..." he frowns. "But Natara, do you really know Oscar as well as you think you do?"

"Mal," you snarl. "I know a lot more about him than you do, so don't you dare penalize me. The truth is that you're simply jealous of what me and Oscar have that you and Sandra never had." Isn't that why she cheated on you, Mal? Because you were simply jealous of all the men admiring her, and that you never give her the same attention?"

You look over at Mal, whose face has turned to shock, and then sadness as he glances over to his marriage finger. As you realize what you've just said, you feel terrible. "Mal, I'm...s-so sorry…I didn't mean it."

Mal frowns at you as his sadness turns to rage. "Yeah, I _am_ jealous of Oscar being with you, but I'm only jealous because I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt. But I loved Sandra. Apparently, that wasn't good enough for her. I wasn't enough, and I just don't want you getting hurt like I did. But while we're on that topic_, at least my lover wasn't a goddamn killer!"  
><em>  
>You start to shake as that dreaded memory comes back to haunt you. You were on the roof of Alcatraz with Mal and Shawn. You knew he was a murderer. You tried to talk him down, but it was too late. Mal's bullet went into his shirt, turning crimson red as he fell off the edge.<p>

You can't help but let tears run down your face as all the anger bottled inside of you floods out. With a swift movement, you slap Mal harshly across the face.

He is stunned. You feel your hand stinging because of the sharpness of the slap. You can see Mal's cheek redden. He lifts his hand and place's on top of his cheek, rubbing it tenderly as he gazes at you with guilt.

"Thank you, Mal, for reminding me that I have to live with that for the rest of my life knowing that Shawn killed innocent people," you snarl.

"Natara…" he pleads. "I—I'm sorry…I didn't mean it. Please don't leave like this."

"No, Mal. It's too late," you growl. "Do you know what? I regret meeting you. It was the worst mistake to even care about you. I don't want to ever see or hear from you again. Good riddance; I'm _glad_ you're leaving. Don't bother calling or texting me again because I won't answer. _We're over." _You snap, tears streaming down you face as your heart begins to break.

Mal keeps that same guilty gaze trained on you. He starts to break down as he hears your words. A few tears escape his eyes, and they stream down his sore, reddened cheek.  
>"Natara you know you don't mean that. I didn't mean what I said. Please don't go…" he pleads.<p>

You shove past him and leave the room in anger. You carry on walking through the station, noticing that everyone is watching and staring at you. You start to shake as your heart fills with sorrow, but you carry on walking. You don't even look back as you leave the station.

**You are Now Oscar Santos**.

You are sitting in a dark black car with your companion, waiting nervously for any signs of movement coming out of the police station. You feel sick to your stomach, as guilt builds up, knowing that you are going to do a very unforgivable thing that will change everyone's life. All that is on your mind is Natara and how beautiful she is, and how every time you try to spend time with her it's always ruined by Mal.

You can feel anger build up every time you mention his name, as you clench your fists tightly and bite on your lip.

The person in the car turns to you. "So did he accept the warning to leave town? Or do you think he's stupid enough to stay?"

"No. He's not leaving. He cares too much for Natara. He really pisses me off and deserves everything that is coming to him," you say, chewing hard on your burst lip, causing it to bleed.

"Ah, I know what you mean. I hate that pig," your partner growls. "Don't worry, Oscar. I'll make sure he'll pay."

You look out the blackened window and see the door opening from the Police station. You grin widely. "Okay, I see movement. Drive into position. My plan is working." You drive off, ready for the final step of your plan.

**To be continued ...**

**A/N Hey guys really sorry about this but this chapter was to long to be one chapter so it has been split into two parts. Hope you like it and embrace yourself for part two and thank you so much for the support I really appreciated it :D**


	5. Chapter 3 PT 2

Cause of Death - Regrets Chapter 3 PT 2

_**Previously on "Regrets **__Mal and Amy found something interesting about someone on their databases. But Natara found out that Mal's leaving, and confronted him about it, which lead into a heated argument between them. At that time, Oscar and his mystery person were waiting for the right moment to complete their final steps of his sinister plan._

_**And now ...**_

Chapter 3 - Driven Blood, Run Down Consequences. Part 2

The day you will never forget, the day that you will regret the most...

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You run out the room after Natara. Your cheek is still hurting where she slapped you. All you can feel is guilt and sadness, knowing you've hurt her. Seeing her cry like that makes your heart break. All you want to do is hold her close and tell her how much you're sorry. How much she means to you, how much you love her and that you never meant to hurt her.

**You are now Natara Williams****.**

The anger inside you shows as your face turns violently red. You feel shaky as you walk away, knowing that you've never had an argument like that before. You felt the anger strike through your eyes at him, but you're mostly mad at yourself for the things you said.

You never lost your cool like that, with your partner before or anyone else for that matter, but especially not with Mal. Even that look you saw painted on his face said everything. His eyes were saddened with heart-wrenching sorrow, but also intense with guilt. His expression sticks into your mind like a broken record; the painful memory playing over and over again.

You feel like you just want to run and hide, knowing that you hurt someone that you care about very much. What makes you feel worse is the memory of the terrible things you spat at him. You would normally never say those things. You feel like a knife is stabbing into your heart. With every inch that it goes in deeper, your head spins with an overload of thoughts and emotions. It's so hard to bear.

You think to yourself: _"What is wrong with me? I've never lost it with Mal like that! I don't know what came over me…oh gosh, what have I done?"_But at the same time you still feel hurt by what Mal said back to you.

"Why can't he see I that I'm happy with Oscar?" you angrily mumble under your breath. "Why did he say those things? Did he mean what he said? Why is he playing with my feelings? This…is…so complicated. Why does my heart feel torn?" you sigh.

At that moment, you hear footsteps coming over to you. They get closer and closer by the second. You know it's Mal.

"Natara…Natara, I'm sorry…can we talk about this? Please?" Mal screams, trying to catch up with you.

Still emotional and angry, you try to keep the tears back as you say: "No, Mal. We can't. I'm done talking; just leave me alone. I need some space."

You know that if you talk to him, you're either going to shout at him, which will make things worse, or break down into tears. You just don't want to cause any more damage than has already been done. You don't want to lose Mal as your partner or friend, but mostly, you don't want to lose him altogether. You can't bear the thought of that—thinking about it makes your heart sink.

Mal catches up to you and blocks your path as you shoot him a glare. For a moment, you try to side step to one side, but each time he keeps blocking you. Trying to keep your composure, you say:  
>"Mal, move. Please just get out my way."<p>

Mal gently grabs your arm. "No, Natara! You're not okay…look at you…you're shaking. I can't leave you like this…please can we talk?" Mal hates seeing that you're hurt or upset, and you hate making him sad behind the walls of friendship you built. You know that deep down you have strong feelings for him. No matter how much you try to fight it or keep denying it to yourself, you know it's true. Knowing you can't be with him because it unprofessional to your work breaks your heart.

You look into his big, sparkling blue eyes for a moment, meeting his gaze. Then you look away and shove him aside, knowing that you can't bear to look at him. "No, Mal. I'm done talking. I need time to think, just leave me alone!"

"Nat! Natara…wait!"

You storm off, but Mal doesn't give up as he follows behind you, determined not to give up. You start to cross the road when it happens out of nowhere.

You can hear a distant scream. "NATARA! WATCH OUT!"

In a fast movement, Mal lunges like a bullet onto the road, pushing you into the pavement just in time. You try to scream his name at the top of your lungs. "MAAAAL! NO!" but your voice is drowned out by the sound of the car hitting him. _It's too late…you're too late…_

It all happened in a flash. All you can hear is your heart thumping rapidly out your chest. Your ears pop as you can't even begin to comprehend sounds around you. All of the sounds are muffled. You can't hear the sirens blaring, people shouting and screaming hysterically, or the screeching of tires. It all happens fast…way too fast.

You tremble violently, losing your balance as you fall to your knees in horror. You're in disbelief. The image of Mal being hit by that car will stick in your mind forever. Your heart crumbles in agony, feeling like it's slowly shutting down. You close your eyes, remembering the memories you shared with him.

You think back to the Halloween party when you slowed dance together to the music.

_"Happy Halloween, Princess Williams."_

"_You too, Count Fallon. You too."__  
><em>  
>Then your thoughts drift back to when you went camping together and you fell asleep in Mal's arms. He kept you warm and secure when you were in his arms.<p>

And then the one thought you will never forget comes back to you…last week when you kissed him. The memory of the way he held you close, not wanting to let you go, burns in your brain. You can't stop pondering about the way he touched your cheek tenderly; the caress being soft and warm. The thought of the way he kissed your lips passionately making every worry go away sticks in your head. It meant everything to you. There and then you wanted to tell him you fell for him and felt that way for awhile now, but you were too scared. When you kissed him, it felt like fireworks were going off, brightening up the darkest of skies.

Tears escape from your eyes as you think about it.

You open your eyes again after a quick moment and run over to him, kneeling down by his side and clutching his hand tightly.

Tears run down your face. As they hit his cheeks, you softly stroke his messy hair. You glance over and see that his shirt is turning crimson red. You frantically take off your jacket, holding it against his chest trying to stop the blood. As you hold his body tightly to yours, you whisper softly into his ear:

"M-Mal…please wake up, you don't know how much I need you right now or how much you mean to me. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please forgive me… Please stay with me, please don't leave me here alone…" You cry, frantically hoping that he will wake up.

"It's all my fault, Mal," you choke out. "You shouldn't have been the one who was hit by that car…it should have been me, you didn't deserve any of this…it's not fair... It's not fair…" you let more tears out as you sob into Mal's chest.

**You are now Mal Fallon****.**

Everything is black and distant. You can't feel anything as the shadows engulf you.

You feel your life flashing before your eyes.

You can see memories of when you and Natara first met and how beautiful she was, her hair swaying in the wind and her twinkling eyes meeting with yours. It took your breath away.

Ever since that day, you fell in love with her. Then you remember when you were undercover for the first time, pretending to be married to her to try and find the Maskmaker.

_"I'm Charles Waldencrest and this is my wife, Claudette…"_

"_Charles was just _so_ charming…" _

"_Seven months till we have our own bundle of joy…"_You said and wrapped your arms around her, smiling together.

Even though it was fake, you secretly always wanted it to happen for real. You were head over heels for her, and never loved anyone like you love her. Your heart was stolen and only belonged to her, no one else but Natara.

And then you remember back to when you kissed her that night. The memory of the sweet taste of her lip gloss on your lips, so tender and sweet, so meaningful that you will never forget that moment sticks to your brain. You never wanted to let her go that night. You wanted her to stay and to confess how much you love her.

**You are now Detective Ken Greene****.**

You just witnessed and heard a heated argument between Mal and Natara. It's been 20 minutes since they ran out the station. You pace up and down the precinct, nervously thinking: "Damn, that was a bad argument. I hope they're alright. I've never heard them that angry before."

Amy rushes over quickly. She's panicking, and her breathing becomes faster. "K-Ken…Quick...Come quick!" You follow Amy outside of the station, your heart pounding, knowing that Mal and Natara are out there and none of them returned.

Your worst fears are confirmed when you see cars everywhere, people screaming, and horns blaring. You spy further. That's when you see the dreadful sight of Mal laid on the floor, bleeding, and Natara crouched down beside him, sobbing into his chest. You and Amy share a terrified glance.

"Oh my God! Ken...no! It's MAL! _We're too late!"_Amy screams hysterically.

"Oh hell…Amy, go and get Captain…NOW!" you shout.

You rush over to where Mal is laying, seeing him not moving hits you hard, seeing your buddy like this chokes you up. Amy rushes back into the station to get Captain Yeong.

You frantically say: "What the hell happened, Natara?" Natara shakes violently, tears running down her ghostly white face. She cradles Mal in her arms; obviously appearing heartbroken.

She looks at you with sad eyes. "Ken, they took him away from me. They ran him over. They didn't even swerve..." She sobs more. "It's all my fault…he got hurt because he was saving me. He always gets hurt saving me. If I never said the horrible things that I said, then he wouldn't be…be…I can't lose him, Ken…I just can't! _Please help him_…"

You put a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking at her. "Natara, listen to me. We're not going to lose him. Mal's a fighter; he'll get through this, I promise. I need you to stay strong, not for only you but for him, okay?"

She nods sadly.

"Ok…Natara, pass me your phone. Now!" She complies what you said and hands you her phone. You take it from her shaking, bloody hand. "Okay, you stay with Mal while I ring for an ambulance." You glance over at Mal. "Keep hanging in there, buddy." You look over at her. "Stay strong, Natara. I'll make sure that that son of bitch pays for they did. I swear it!"

You walk away and dial 911 on Natara's phone. A person answers: "Hello, 911…what seems to be your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance right away. There's been an accident outside of the San Francisco Police Department. My friend just got run over by a car. Hurry, please!" You hang up the phone and take a glance back over at Mal; after all, it might be the last time you ever see again before you rush into the Police station again.

**You are now Mal Fallon****.**

Cold tear drops splashing onto your face, you can distantly hear someone sobbing heavily. They're screaming your name.

"_No, Mal!_Please wake up, please don't go, I need you…"

You open your eyes slowly. Everything is blurry, but you can just make out Natara sobbing into your chest. The last thing you can remember is you were arguing with her, and then everything went blank.

You feel pain and can barely move, but you see blood all over Natara. You think of the worst possible situation: that she's hurt. You don't realize it's you who's dying. Your eyes start to let out tears as you wince in pain quietly.

"N-Natara? What happened?" You confusedly say.

She looks up in surprise, but also seems relieved as she hugs you tightly. "Mal! Thank God…I thought I lost you! I'm _so_sorry for everything…I didn't mean it…" she cries.

"Natara, it hurts. Everything hurts." You wince in pain.

"I know, Mal…just hang in there…the ambulance is on their way. Will you promise me that you'll hang in there?"

Natara presses hard on your chest with a part of her jacket, trying to stop the bleeding.

"AHHHH!" you scream, and then try to regain composure. "I... I promise..."

Your eyes start to close, and she presses harder. "Mal, no! Just stay with me, please! I can't lose you…not again..." she sobs.

You open your eyes again, feeling weak because you're losing a lot of blood…and fast. You know you don't have much time. You manage to move your hand and touch her cheek softly. She clutches you even tighter, and with her free hand she touches your hand that's on her cheek.

"Mal, I didn't mean all the horrible things I said. I'm so, _so _sorry. It's all my fault…look what I've done." She lets out more tears.

You look up at her deeply, gazing passionately into her eyes. As you wipe her tears away with your hand, gently stroking her cheek, you whisper: "Shhh…Natara, it's ok. It was all my fault, not yours... please don't cry...I hate seeing you like this. This was _not_ your fault, don't blame yourself because of this. Remember, I'm tough… Don't worry, we'll get through this together. I promise."

But your body doesn't agree with your words. "AHHHH!" You start to cough up blood violently, your eyes beginning to close, but you manage to say one last thing: "Natara, stay strong. I know you're an amazing, beautiful, intelligent, caring person who can get through anything if you put your heart and mind to it. _Nhhhh_…I-I just wanted to say how much I…I…lov…"

Your grip loosens from Natara's hand as your vision begins to go dim. The last thing you hear is Natara crying hysterically, screaming your name and the sound of distant, wailing sirens. One final tear slides down your face before everything goes black.

**You are now Natara Williams****.**

You feel Mal's hand slipping from your grip. His body becomes weightless in your arms. Your heart starts panicking. You touch his face, stroking his rugged cheek before a gentle kiss on his forehead. You hold him even tighter than before, cradling him in your arms as you rock him back and forth. His eyes start to close.

"Mal, no! Please don't close your eyes. You can't go like this…I need you. Stay with me, please!"

You can't help but cry into his chest. The pain is unbearable; your heart is literally tearing up inside.

"NOOO, MAAAAL! Please wake up, please hold me close and tell me everything will be alright. Please tell me you will come back," you continue and look around for a sign of any nearby people. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HIM! I CAN'T LOSE HIM NOW…NOT AFTER EVERYTHING THAT JUST HAPPENED!. MAL, STAY WITH ME!" you calm down for a bit, but lose composure. "I would give anything to have you by my side again, _anything!_" You scream at the top of your lungs.

"You mean everything to me…you are everything to me…" you repeat, beginning to cry again. "I shouldn't ever have built this wall between us. I've been hiding my feelings all this time and now you will never know...oh, Mal…I'm so sorry for everything…" you whisper softly into his ear. "Mal, I love you so much. I love you with all my heart, I always have always will till the day I die. You've always been the one for me since the start. I need you, Malachi Charles Fallon, to help me fight bad guys, to keep San Francisco safe. To make me smile on my worst days, to be there when I'm down, to be there by my side with your cute frown, to be there so I can say how much I love you…"

Raindrops fall onto your face, heavily washing tears away from you cheek. You still rock Mal back and forth in your arms.

"Shhh, Mal…the ambulance is on its way. Just hang in there a bit longer, okay?" You hear sirens getting louder, red and blue lights flashing closer. Everything is blurry and distant through your tears. You lay on Mal's chest, clutching his shirt into your face, smelling his aftershave as the rain falls down onto you.

You whisper: "Oh Mal, look what I've done…"

Your whole world comes crashing down. This might be the last time you ever see him.

His eyes close...

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry for delay on uploading this chapter but I have been extremely busy with college work then Christmas then other things on top of that. But I am back now and I will be updating more chapters to come. Thanks for you patients and hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you again to my amazing reviews, I love you all so much :D and also to a great friend of mine Kelsey aka Tiny Pteranondon who has been a great inspiration to me, a massive support and great friend so I thank you so much :D . And her Stories are amazing she a fantastic writer. **

**But anyways, enough of me blabbing on hope you've enjoyed Chapter 3 PT 2 Driven Blood, Run Down Consequences. If you did please review it makes my day :D and I be uploading some more chapters very shortly. Thanks again ! and P.S hope you all had a great Christmas and hope this year is going to be great for you all I know it late but still. :') xx**

_**Will Mal survive this critical, life threatening accident or will he be left fighting for his life? Will Natara ever forgive herself for the argument she had with Mal or will she regret it for the rest of her life? Will Amy ever tell anyone what she found on her databases about someone or will she keep her word to Mal? And will Oscar get away with his sinister plan after the damage has been done?**_


	6. Chapter 4

Cause of Death - Regrets Chapter 4

_**Previously on "Regrets"**__ Mal went running after Natara as she stormed out of the station, after they had an heated argument. He tried to stop her and apologise but Natara was to angry and upset to listen and kept walking. Unaware of a car speeding their way Natara started to walk onto road, but Mal spotted the car and ran onto the road just in time. As he pushed her to safety. But it was to late for Mal as he was hit by the car, and now he's left fighting for his life. But was this an accident ?_

_**And now ...**_

Chapter 4 - Guilty Conscience of the Mind.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

_20 minutes earlier:_You and you're companion are sat in a dark black vehicle, about a few yards away from the Police Station. You nervously await to see who comes out of the door. Your hoping your plan has worked so far, and that Mal has confessed everything about what has happened. And Natara being defensive you hope it would of led into an argument between the both of them. So you can finish your sinister plan.

The door flickers open, you spy to see a very upset Natara storm out with mascara stained tears streaming down her face. You feel sudden rage overwhelm inside of you. You smash your hands off the dashboard knowing Mal has upset her, you bite hard on your busted lip waiting impatiently for him to follow out after her. Knowing him too well; he will.

"Come on Mal I know you will come out of there. I know you care!." You say with fury.

"Calm Down Oscar !. He will show and like you said he will pay." the voice next to you replies in a smug manner..

_A few seconds later you can see Mal emerge out of the station, rushing after her._

You grin widely. "My plan is working. Are you ready?"

Your companion returns a devious grin. "Oh I'm ready." the car starts up as you begin to speed in their direction.

Your heart is thumping figourous, you sweat uncontrollably but, _it's too late.._You're mind is filled with rage that over powers you're actions. There and then the rage that you have been feeling takes over you. There in the road is Natara, you know there's a great possibility you could hit her.

But you are willing to chance that, knowing you can't back out now, on the one and only chance you have. _The car becomes faster..._ You don't even stop to think, how this will be the day where everyone's lives will change forever because of your decision. You don't even realise how this is going to affect other people because of your actions. _It like your mind has no conscience...  
><em>  
>In that moment the car speeds angrily towards Natara. <em>50... then to 80mph...<em>In that instant Mal lunges onto the road like a bullet and pushes her to safety, as you hoped he would. Your car shows no mercy as it ploughs straight into him. His body smashes into the windscreen with a thunderous roar, his eyes widen with terror and his face filled with fear. Before he slams into the road with a mighty crash.

In that instant you hear Natara screaming hysterically, falling to her knees. You shake violently; still trembling, your body has gone numb. The realisation has hit you like a bolt of lightening of what your actions have done.

All your rage and anger that you once had, has now gone and is replaced by guilt and regret. Seeing Mal's face as your car ploughed straight into him is playing over in you're mind. Haunting you like a ghost looking for it's soul.

"What have I done ? _I.. I .. Hit him."_you say breathing heavily, your heartbeat becoming erratic, your face slowing draining all of it's original colour.

_In a flash the car spins neatly, before it races off in the other direction.  
><em>  
><strong>You are now Natara Williams in the present.<strong>

You are laid beside Mal, still clutching him tightly. The ambulance approaches, as you hear the sound of the droning sirens getting louder. You look up to see several paramedics rush out of the ambulance.

You glance quickly around to see Captain Yeong, Ken, Amy, Kai and all of the rest of the police force rushing out, all of them looking at you. As their faces are filled with sadness, and horror as they look helplessly on.

The paramedics all surround you at once, as they frantically try and safe Mal. You can't move it like you are paralysed. You can see Mal loosen from your grip as the paramedics take him away from you. You try to protest but you know its the only way, they can safe him, before you loose him _forever._

A paramedic puts a hand on your shoulder and gives you an reassuring smile. "Hi I know this is hard for you right now, but I promise your friend is in good hands."

Her voice seems distance and muffled, you can't seem to get out your words out to talk back. All you can do is nod, as you watch helplessly. Feeling the guilt still lodged in your mind of what's just happened, blaming yourself because of this, your heart crumples into pieces. As you watch Mal being wheeled away from you.

You whisper. _"Please don't leave me. Mal .._"

Before you can race to be with him Captain Yeong walks over to you and blocks your way. For the first time ever you can see tears filling up in her eyes. As she looks at you sadly. You glance back over to Mal's helpless body; he's not moving, blood everywhere, tubes insert into him. As he fights for his life. Captain Yeong follows your eye line and sighs deeply.

"Natara, I know this will be hard for you right now but you need to keep strong, for the both of you. Because knowing Mal he will pull through this, you just need to keep hanging in there. But I promise you we will catch whoever Is responsible for this. No matter what it takes. Go and be with him but keep us informed."

You look at her, as glistening tears escape from your eyes. You nod before rushing off to the ambulance to be with Mal, holding his hand as you drive away.

**You are now Detective Ken Greene**

You watch on as the ambulance takes you buddy Mal away. Hoping he will pull through this. You start to head towards your car, to drive after the ambulance when Captain Yeong stops you.

"Detective Greene where do you think you are going? We need to make sure we catch whoever did this to Detective Fallon."

"Yes Captain but..." you try to protest.

"Not another word Detective Greene, Natara is with Mal and she will keep us informed. But for now I want you to bring whoever did this to justice. Have you got that." her voice harsh and stern.

**You are now Oscar Santos**

You and you're companion arrive at abandon safe house. You can't stop trembling knowing you have made an unforgivable mistake. You can't seem to come to terms with what you have done. Your conscience keeps reminding you of the damage you have caused, which is making you feel more, _and more guiltier by the second_. You have wrecked everything; your relationship with Natara your career, _everything_..

Your companion looks at you with a wide grin forming on his face, as he pours you a drink. He walks over to you and hands you the drink. "Oscar we did it ! The problem has been taken care of. I suggest we have a toast."

You don't reply instead you mumble to yourself; "What have I done? _Oh god what have I done?."_

You companion slaps you harshly across the face. "Oscar ! Snap out of it. Remember why you did this."

You look up at him in shock, rubbing your redden cheek. "I have made a mistake_ I... We ... could of killed him."_

He laughs. "Of course we could of that's what we were meant to do. Mal Fallon deserved everything he got, we made him pay."

You shake you head in utter shame. Feeling faint, you rush over to the toilet to throw up violently still, that image of Mal keeps haunting you.

The person switches the television on and the news appears on the screen, he turns the volume up. "Hey Oscar the news is on, hurry up you don't want miss this." he says in a sarcasm manner.

You finish being sick and stumble into the room were your companion sits. You chew hard on your lip as you hear the news starting. You gulp down your drink quickly, as your heart begins to race.

_**Local News**__ : (Breaking News !.) There has been a hit and run accident outside of San Francisco's Police Station at 12:00pm this afternoon. It's is led to believe that this was no accident. There has been one man who was knocked down by a car and is now left fighting for his life. The victim is Detective Malachi Charles Fallon from the SFPD we don't know yet the extend of his injuries but we do know he is in a critical way. We have received a statement from his Captain and Chief of Police. Captain Maria Yeong._

"We want anyone who saw anything suspicious that morning. Or knows anything at all to report it to the police immediately, any information would be a great help to this investigation. We will make sure whoever committed this crime will be brought to justice. Thank you." the screen goes black.

**You are now Detective Ken Greene**

You are in the bulletin pen listening to Captain Yeong's statement on the television. But your mind keep drifting back to your thoughts, _thinking about Mal_. You are snapped out of your thoughts when Captain Yeong return into the station. She slams her hand of the desk grasping everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone I know you're all in shock because of the events that have taken place today. And I know this will be hard for everyone, seeing that Mal is one of the best and well loved detectives we know. But we need to keep strong, not only for him but also for Agent Natara Williams. The only thing we can do for him now, is to make sure we catch whoever did this to him and make sure we bring them to justice." she states firmly

Everyone scatters across the station. As Captain Yeong approaches you. "Detective Greene you and Amy will be working on, finding out who did this to Detective Fallon."

Before she walks away, she continues speaking.

"Oh one more thing Detective Greene make sure you bring whoever is responsible for this: _dead or alive_. I want the person who did this to be brought down. Have you got that." her voice harsh and bitter.

"Yes captain i will make sure this son of bitch pays for what they did. I swear of it, for Mal sake." You say slamming your fist onto the table. She nods before, she walks away. You head down to the crime lab.

**You are now Amy Chen.**

You ponder deep into your thoughts thinking about the events that took place earlier today, you can't help but to let tears trickle down your cheeks. You feel like everything is your fault. Kai looks over to you, his sad expression matches yours.

The information you and Mal found out this morning, is still wedged in your mind. You can't help but to dewell on it, knowing something and not been able to share it. Because you made a promise to Mal, but also knowing this information could be the key, to finding out who did this to him. You frantically type on your keyboard desperately wanting to tell anyone, while thinking to yourself:_ Do you brake a promise to a friend, or do you keep this promise even though you know this could help_him ?

Ken comes in and approaches you, his expression says it all, he looks at you with sadness filling up in his eyes. "Listen up Amy, Captain Yeong has assigned us to Mal's hit and run investigation. We better start off by talking to witnesses, seeing if they got a look at the license plate or saw anything suspicious that morning. That could help us find the bastard who did this." He says clenching his teeth.

As he talks, you bring up the databases again where you and Mal found out the dreaded information, that plays on your mind constitutionally. Thats when you feel a sudden flash strike through your mind, filling it with the sudden sense of realisation to what actually happened to Mal. _That it was all just a plan.._ _Mal being hit by that car was no accident._

That cut on Mal's head, him leaving suddenly, the argument. _It was all a set up._ That's why Mal called you that night to search the databases for that person, he knew all along what was happening and that's why he tried leaving so he could protect Natara. That they had no intentions of hitting her, she was just a lure... to make him fall right into their trap and... _he did_. They knew all along that Mal would jump in the way to safe her, knowing he cares. It all fits together now..

You let a gasp. "Oh my god!."

Ken looks at you with a confused expression painted on his face. "Amy what wrong?."

Tears escape your eyes knowing if you never said anything to Natara about him leaving, then it would of never leaded into an argument between them. _That it was all planned, from the start._ And that Mal wouldn't of been hit and left fighting for his life. You mumble to yourself loud enough for Ken to hear: "_Oh god it all my fault... If I never said anything to Natara Mal would still be here."_you say as tears stream down your face.

Ken looks at you softly, he puts a confronting hand on your shoulder. "Amy no don't think like that.. It's not your fault... Don't blame yourself because of this.. I know this hard right now but I promise you Mal will pull through this. The best thing we can do for him now, is to find out who did this to him. So we can start with the witnesses who were there." he says, giving you a reassuring smile.

You stop him dead in his tracks. "Ken you don't need to do that... because I know who do this. I think you should take a look at this."

Ken face turns surprised from your words, then he follows your eyes to the computer screen. His face changes into utter shock when he reads the information that is on the screen, as anger builds up within his eyes. "No it can't be... That son of a ... ."  
>He tries to finish off what he was saying but he is in to much shock to continue.<p>

"Ken I know this hard for you to believe buts it's true, it was me and Mal who found this out, this morning. He swore me not to tell anyone. _I am so sorry._.. It's all my fault. I should of told someone."

"No Amy it's not because we didn't know that Mal was going to be run over. Go and get Captain Yeong now !." he roars in fury. You rush out the crime lab to Captain Yeong's office.

**You now Detective Ken Greene**

You have just found out the same information that Mal did this morning. You are in anger knowing now that this was no accident. You yell in frustration. "Mal said he couldn't be trusted and he was right. Oh I swear when I get my hands on him I am gunna..." your about to finish your sentence but you are shortly cut off by Captain Yeong storming in.

She looks at you, as shocked as you are. "Detective Greene I need you to go and talk to the witnesses who saw that car. So we can get a location on that vehicle, as soon as possible t_his is Mal's life at stake._" She turns to Amy. "Amy I need you to ring Natara immediately."

"Yes Captain." you and Amy say together as you part your different ways. She looks at you one more time as you both share a deep gaze into each other eyes, for a quick moment, before you head towards the door. Before you leave Captain Yeong calls out. "Good luck Detective Greene." you nod before you leave the crime lab.

_The conscience of the mind is a powerful thing which can take over, which will keep controlling you until, you finally confess what you have done. It can keep eating you upside until you finally crack. But sometimes it's just to late for some people..._

_**To be continued ...**_

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reading Chapter 4 Guilty Conscience of the mind. Hope you all have enjoyed it. And thank you for all of your support and all of your amazing reviews I really appericate. Even getting one review makes my day :D. You are all amazing and I love you so much. And I do deeply apologize if my grammar is very bad, all I can do is my best. I will do my everything possible to keep updating as soon as possible. :D And I need to apologize again for the late update on my story, my internet has been off for a while now and I know all of you have been waiting for what seems like forever now, but good news its back on so I will able to keep posting. Thanks you for your patients and sorry about the delay. And again many thanks :D xx**__

Who's profile are they talking about, and what has everyone found out? Will Oscar's conscience get the better of him? And who is the mystery person, and how does he know Oscar? ..


	7. Chapter 5

Cause Of Death - Regrets Chapter 5

_**Previously on **_**"Regrets"** _Amy told Ken about what her and Mal found out on the day of the accident. Meanwhile Mal is still fighting for his life as Natara tries to come to terms with the chance she could loose him forever, blaming herself for what has happened. And Is Oscar's conscience getting the better of him ?  
><em>  
><em><strong>And Now ...<strong>_

Chapter 5 - Twisted Lies of Hurt And Deception.

**You are now Oscar Santos.**

You pace up and down frantically thinking to yourself, the guilt is unbearable for you to handle. It's like it's eating you upside, you feel like your mind is playing tricks on you. It just wont go away.. it just keeps haunting and taunting you to confess your sins.

The lies, the betrayal and also the hurt you have caused because of the events that took place today, is weighing you down, feeling like your drowning in your own mind with no escaping it. That image of Mal on the floor bleeding out, off where the glass sliced into him like a knife cutting straight through his heart. Because he smashed through the windscreen of the car. Makes you feel sick to your stomach knowing you can't go back or change it... _it's to late.. The damage has already been done._

Your companion watches you closely, examining your every movements, carefully like a hawk stalking it's pray. You go to reach for you phone wanting to confess everything you did. But before you can get a chance to do so, your companion bolts out off his chair and smacks the phone away from you hands. Sending it flying across the room.

You look up in shock as he stood over you, anger imprinted in his face, glaring at you with them icy cold eyes. Making you feel uncomfortable, sending shivers tingling down your spine: forcing all the hairs on your body to stand up.

"Oscar ! What do you think you are doing?. He questions his icy cold glare still fixed on which is making you back away from him.

You stutter as you try to get your words out. _"I'm ... I'm."_but you can't seem to form a sentence, as your emotions take control feeling, the guilt still stuck in your mind but also feeling fear of what's going to happen to you now.

He strides over, backing you into the corner of the room. He grabs you by the collar tightly making you gasp for air. "Listen Oscar if you make that phone call we will both be finished and I am not going to prison for Mal Fallon. Have you got that!... What about you son? Think about it: if you go to prison, you will never get to see him again. What will he think if you go to prison?... Remember why you called me. Why we did this for?." his harsh husky voice echoing off the cold empty room.

He let's go of you and walks away, but still carries on talking.

"But you can text Natara letting her know how your_ "Son"_ is. And don't worry we are two steps ahead of them, they don't know it was us. _They don't know our secret."_He says laughing.

**You are now Amy Chen.**

You have been instructed by Captain Yeong to ring Natara immediately and inform her about the information, that you desperately wanted to tell her about earlier. But you never got a chance to, after she walked away from knowing that Mal was leaving. You desperately try and call her phone hoping she will answer, it rings once, then twice, before it's goes to her answer phone.

You mumble to yourself: "Come on. _Come on Natara_. Please pick up." your voice breaking into plead.

You sigh deeply as she doesn't answer, if only you got to tell her before she walked away. Maybe she would of understood why Mal was leaving, why he was protecting her and maybe she wouldn't of had that terrible argument with him. And maybe he wouldn't be fighting for his life and her regretting it: _knowing her... she will be_. Her face said it all, feeling hurt and broken as the tears flooded down her face, her heart shattered into pieces as Mal was laid bleeding out... slowly dying in her arms.

After all he was her partner, they spend every day of every minute together, they were inseparable. They had an unbreakable bond that nothing or no - one could ever break, even if they did fight they still stuck by each other no matter what. They trusted each other with their lives. They understood each other like no else could ever. They knew each others thoughts and how they were feeling, they knew how to make each other laugh even if one of them were feeling down.

_They were in love..._

The way their eyes would meet, as they gazed into them deeply. And how she smiled every time he made her laugh or when he frowned. And how he smiled when every time he was with her or when she entered the station. Deep down I always thought they were, Mal showed it more than Natara did but I know deep down she loved him more than he thought. Even if she never showed it.

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You are by Mal's side holding his hand tightly, as the ambulance speeds towards the hospital. The machine linked to his heart keeps beating quickly as a paramedic frantically try to slow his heart rate down. While trying to stop him bleeding out, by applying pressure to his chest as the blood floods from his limp less body: You feel helpless, it's like you are slowly watching him die right in front you. You feel like you have just been hit straight through the heart with a bullet.

You know through everything that has happened between you both, you know you love him. And seeing him like this is slowing shutting you down inside. Maybe sometimes you didn't agree on most things but he was the only person who really understood you, who cared about you, and who was always by your side and never left you.

You just pray to god that this won't be the last time you ever see him again, ever gaze into his twinkling ocean blue eyes again. Ever hear him laughing or even seeing his cute frown he does, when he was in a thought or was slightly annoyed. Or never being able to feel his warm body pressed up against yours as you would embrace in each others arms. Or never being able to feel his rugged hand touching your check which made you so weak. Or never even getting the chance to feel his soft lips tenderly meeting with yours in a passionate kiss again making everything go away.

It would kill you knowing he died and was never coming back. Never being by your side, cracking his funny jokes with his infectious charming smile. Never seeing him everyday at work, or not having him as your partner or as apart of your life.

Knowing he would never know how you really felt about him and not knowing If he ever truly forgive you for what happened. You would never _forgive_ yourself if you lost him, you would _regret_it for the rest of you life.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital, they speed him through a set of double doors, where doctors surround his bed. As they rush him down the corridors. you're still holding his hand, staying by his side not wanting to ever let go, hoping he won't leave you all alone.

_The doctor:_"Sorry Miss but you'll have to wait outside, you can't go any further from this point, but we will try our very best for him." his voice calm and collected unlike you are.

In agony and deep heart - wrenching sorrow filling your eyes. You reply. "No please ! I need to stay with him. He's my partner... You don't understand I can't lose him. He can't die... I need you to help him... _Please help him_. you voice begins to breaks.

The doctor looks at you feeling your pain. "I know Miss. But you're going to have to let us do our job I'm sorry. But I promise you, we will do everything we can for him."

You nod and glance at Mal for one final time knowing this could be the last time you ever see him again.

You whisper softly. "Keep hanging in there okay. _I love you Mal_... _I love you ."_ Before your hand slips from his as they wheel him away from you. _The doors close behind you as you are left standing in the corridors all alone...You're very much alone._

**You are now Oscar Santos.**

You do what your companion has just asked and grab your phone yet again to text Natara more lies, that you have already told to her. This whole thing is a mess, and once they find out it was you.. _You're finished._You never meant to go this far, you just wanted him to pay but not like this.

Your companion walks over to you and puts a confronting firm hand on your shoulder. "Come on now Oscar, don't worry they don't know it was us, they have no proof. I have shifted the vehicle. So they can't track us down. And I know this is hard for you right now but you can always leave town with me tonight."

You look up at him with rage. "You don't get it do you ! I have lied to my girlfriend.. I have took away the person she cares about and also I have cause damage to other people's lives because of this... I have wrecked my own life because of this stupid heat of the moment thing and I will probably never get to see my son again... _It was all a mistake_... _He could die because of me."_

You companion's eyes glares at you, then he smirks. "Oscar you don't get it do you. She is in love with him, she was never in love with you. You were just her second choice, she only used you so she could figure out her true feelings she had towards Mal, then she was going to throw you away like a piece of trash.. Think about the things he has done and what we did, he deserve it remember that... _Remember what he did to us."_

You slide down the wall as your bury your face into your your, trying to hide the tears away. You were never like your companion, you are the complete opposite to him, but you know he's right. She never did love you, even though she chose you. _You knew deep down it was always him_. But now you can't bare the thought of you losing her and how much hurt you have caused her with all the lies and the betrayal that you have done.

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

You have just questioned a few people of what they know about Mal's investigation. You keep getting the same information each time, which is disheartening your hopes. All you got was half of the licensee's plate number and that the windscreen was smashed because of the impacted. You feel a sudden lump form in your throat of where you've just walked past the scene of where your buddy was run down without any remorse.

You let a few tears escape from your eyes as you sit on the curb, looking out to the city of San Francisco, as the black clouds loom down over you. You glance over to see the massive blood patch where Mal was laid bleeding out, and next to it, is pieces of broken, glistening glass. You pick up a few pieces and to you belief you see a few marks imprinted in them, which look like fingerprints. This could be the key to finding out what vehicle it is and who was sat where in the car, and where to find it.

Unaware of that Amy watches you through the window, she gazes at you, feeling the same way you are. You're about to turn round to look at her but she has already walked away. You get up from the curb and enter the Police station hoping this little bit of evidence will bring down Oscar and his companion and also help you locate the vehicle that may led you to there whereabouts. Not knowing that you are very much onto them and know their _secret._

_**To be continued ...**_

**A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 Twisted lies of Hurt and deception. You guys have made me so happy with all of your lovely reviews and encourage me to try and be a better writer. It feels like I have come along way since I first started writing this story. Since this is my first story I thought I wouldn't get any reviews and since I have it's makes me feel really proud to know that you guys like reading this and also that I have some amazing reviewers out there. So to all of you I say thank you ! :D x  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Will Oscar confess and take the punishment for his crime or will he leave with his companion ? Will Natara ever see Mal again and will she be able to deal with the chance of losing him? Will Ken catch Oscar and his friend in time or will Oscar get away with it? And will Amy ever get in touch with Natara, to let her know about the secret, that Oscar has been hiding or will Natara find it out for herself ? ...<strong>_


	8. Chapter 6

Cause Of Death - Regrets Chapter 6

_**Previously on "Regrets."**__ Oscar is trying to cope with all of the guilt that is filled in his mind of what his actions have caused. Meanwhile Natara is trying to deal with whether or not she will ever see Mal again, as she was separated from him at the hospital. While Ken is very much onto Oscar and his companion's secret. But will he find them in time or will he just be too late.. ?_

_**And now ...**_

Chapter 6 - Time Is Ticking, Secrets Are Revelling.

**You are now Natara Williams.**

_'Tick...Tock...Tick ... Tock.'_

You hear the distinct sound of the hand from the clock moving slowly, with every second it strikes it feels like a little piece of you is breaking deep inside. The sound of the same ticking sound rings in your ears constantly, as your mind casts back to that dreaded image of Mal getting knocked down by that car. And you not being able to stop it... not being able to do anything about it happening... _It was to late... you were to late.._ You could see the fear filled within his eyes as he smashed through the windscreen, with a thunderous roar. But he risked everything to save you, _he was so brave.. He was a hero._ You start to shake as you relive that same image, playing it over.. and.. _over in your mind._

You pace up and down in the corridors frantically, you're all alone: _waiting, hoping, praying_ that Mal will pull through this. All you can do is cry knowing you can't do nothing more for him. Blaming yourself for everything; _the argument, for slapping him but mostly not being able to do anything about him getting hit by that car.._it was too fast..

It's been an hour, since you were separate from Mal. It feels like you been waiting an eternity, no one has been out with any news about him. Doubt keeps pouring into your mind of something going wrong, that you could never see him again or worst, that he could.. Could... _D__ie__.. _You try to not think like that but the outcomes are looking very low for him at the moment.

Your meant to be a FBI profiler, who is strong and never gets emotionally attached but this time it's different, it's like all of your layers of composer have been peeled away and left you exposed. Mal is your partner, you weren't meant to fall for him. But you did and you don't _regret_it for one second. And now the thought of you losing him because he risked his live for yours is unbearable to deal with.

You are thankful for him doing that but you know his act of bravery could end up you losing him forever. Which you can't let happen, you can't let him go on you and him being on bad terms. Him remembering you last for the argument you had with him, you slapping him but, also the harsh things you said, that you never meant to say: _that you didn't mean._ But mostly you can't lose him because he's your life, your best friend, your partner and also _the one you have falling deeply in love with_. You don't know what you will do without him...

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

You have just entered the station, and you are now stood in the crime lab with Amy, Captain Yeong and Kai. Waiting nervously for Kai to finish testing the pieces of glass you have given him. You glare at him impatiently. "How long is this going to take? If you haven't notice we haven't got much time. You growl.

There is a loud beeping sound coming from the counter. Kai crosses over to the counter and smiles widely. "It's done. I did it !." He exclaims.

You raise an eyebrow. "And ?."

Amy looks over to you both hoping the same thing you are. Kai clears his throat before he explains."

"Well I have scanned the fingerprints that were found on the pieces of glass from the windscreen of the car, and there are a definite match to Oscar Santos's fingerprints. But the only problems is I can't determine who was sat where in the vehicle."

You smile knowing at least that little bit of evidence has helped you determine that Oscar was in that car, the very same car that ploughed straight into Mal. The only problem you have now is what type of car you are looking for and where to find it.. Because you know that time is very much against you at this point.

Amy fingers flash across the keyboard as the computer scans, trying to figure out the rest of the license plate. She types in the number plate you have given her _"CFU2A."_

You question. "Anything yet? "

She shakes her head and sighs in disappointment. "No, am sorry Ken, I can't complete the search without all of the license plate, I am afraid we are back to square one."

You slam you fist off the table in frustration. "We were so close, so god dam close!. We almost had them." you say with rage. An awkward silence looms in the crime lab as everyone's hopes are deteriorating.

But as you rant there is a buzzing sound coming from your pocket. That breaks the awkward silence, you reach into your pocket realising you still have Natara's phone. You forgot you had it, after ringing for an ambulance and you never got the chance to give it back to her. When you pull it out of your pocket you see she has a new message off .. _Oscar!._You pause before you open the message.

_'Hey Natara, it me Oscar... erm things aren't good at the moment ... my son has become much worst. And I can't leave him like this, I am really sorry but I won't be back until next week. I am really sorry again and I hope you understand. P.S. hope you are okay and I miss you loads, love Oscar.'_

"Ken, is that Natara's phone?." Amy questions. You grin widely. "Yea it Natara's phone and guess who has just texted her. _Oscar!_. Amy can you get a location or signal that Oscar's phone is using."

You know that Oscar was lying about seeing his son, so that he could create the perfect alibi. Meaning that you and Natara would of never suspected him. But you know he was in that car when Mal was run down. And you know he has just made his very first fatal mistake. _You are very much onto him and is companion._

Amy's fingers dance and leap across the keyboard like they did once before, in a matter of minutes. She smiles. "Got it!." you lean over Amy's shoulder as she explains. "Well Oscar's phone signal seems to be coming from Pacific Heights and I would say he is defiantly in that area. His phone signal is coming from apartment 22B."

You give Amy approving smile letting her know she did great, as you whisper. "Thank you so much Amy!. I could just hug you right now." she returns a smile as you both turn to look back at Captain Yeong, for further instructions.

Captain Yeong looks at all of you before she speaks. "Detective Greene I need you to go down to Pacific Heights immediately before he gets away, we can't let him escape, because we don't have much time." she then turns to Amy. "Amy I need you to try and take a look at Oscar's phone records or messages to see if he is planning an escape. We need to bring him to justice and fast. She says firmly. Amy nods as she continues on her computer.

You nod at Captain Yeong's orders. "Yes Captain I will make sure he doesn't get away. I swear of it." you say as you head towards the door. Amy calls out before for you leave. "Be careful Ken." you gaze at her and smile. "I will do Amy." you then rush out of the station and head to your vehicle, _because you know that time.. is ticking._

**You are now Oscar Santos.**

You are stood staring out of the window inside of the abandon apartment you and your companion is hiding in, thinking about what to do. _Do you leave with your companion or do you own up to your crime?_Everything is a mess right now and your mind is everywhere at the moment as the guilt continues to eat you up inside. You don't want Mal to die for your mistake but you also don't want to loose your son in the same breathe.

Your companion joins you along side the window staring out to San Francisco. Before he turns to you. "The Helicopter is on its ways, it's going to be here in next ten minutes, have you decided on whether you are coming or not?." his harsh husky voice asks.

You look at him nervously shaking with fear. "_I ... I dunno I just can't do this any more._ What happens if..." your companion cuts you off. "Oscar time is running out you have to chose.. and.. _Now!.. __Time is ticking!."_He yells with rage.

You gulp and look back out of the window, as rain pours heavily down from the darken mysterious clouds. You then look back to your companion, you know what you must do...

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You stare at the clock figourous waiting.. and..._ waiting_, still no one has been out yet to tell you any news about Mal. You know he is fighter but you just hope he hasn't lost this fight. You know if you had never stormed out and crossed the road, Mal wouldn't be laid in there slowly dying. You wish you were hit instead of Mal. He doesn't deserve to die, if anyone, it _should be you.. in there not him._ You sob into your chest as you mumble to yourself: _"Please Mal please don't die on me, your a great kind hearted person who doesn't deserve any of this pain. I am sorry am so very sorry..."_

2 hours pass: before you hear the sound of the double doors opening, hearing the sound of a man talking. "Miss Williams." You shoot up from the ground. "Doctor is Mal going to be okay?. I need to see him. Please." you ask, as your voice begins to plead.

The doctor looks at you his eyes full of worry. You study his facial expression. as your heart drops. "No .._ No!."_you shriek. "Please don't say them words please tell me he is going to be okay." you say begging. The doctor grabs you by the arms and pulls you into a near by office. "Miss Williams, please take a seat. I think you should sit down. I am afraid it's not good news."

You shake uncontrollably your heart thumping quickly, tears flood down your redden blood- shot eyes. Your mind spinning, your whole world crashing down before you, hoping he won't say them words you dread. The doctor gives you a tissue and pinches your hand gently. "Doctor please don't say I have lost him. _Please don't he is.. Is.."_you try to say it but it is to painful for you to physically say them heart - breaking words.

The doctor looks at you softly. "We have some good news and we have some bad news. The good news is your partner is still alive.. but barely, his condition is stable for the moment. The bad news is that he has some major and life threatening injuries that he has sustained. From the impacted of the car, your partner is a very lucky man to survive such a high impacted force. He is currently on a life support machine to he help him breathe. And he has lost a dangerous amount of blood because of the glass that puncture straight into his heart, causing him to bleed internally and externally. But we have managed to stop his bleeding for now. There is also a very great possibility that your partner could be permanently paralysed, from the waist downwards. It's hard to say if he will pull through this or even walk again ... _The next 24 hours are critical."_

Your heart drops as you hear the doctor's words, you fall to your knees in disbelieve. Your terrified for Mal, all because of a stupid argument you had with him._ He could never work again... but mostly he might never walk again..._ You hate yourself for this, it feels like it is mostly your fault. For the first ever you feel fear knowing Mal might never be the same again: _you are either going to lose him as your partner or worst... you could end up losing him forever._You hate the person who did to him and you hate what they did to Mal. But through all of this heartache and anger that you are feeling, you are just very grateful you haven't lost him and he is still alive.

You take a deep breathe, trying to forget them dreaded things that is wrestles with your thoughts and you collect yourself: all that's matters to you, Is that you see Mal. You look at the doctor. "Thank you Doctor, please can I see him now." you say trying to keep your composure.

The doctor nods but stops as he reaches the door. "Oh one more thing Miss Williams we have got your partner's jacket and we came across these two pieces of paper, that were found in his pocket. We didn't want to be rude but I think they are important." he hands you Mal's bloody jacket. The doctor smiles as he starts to open the door. "Miss Williams when you are ready, he is down the hall, to the your left. And keep hanging in there we will make sure we will do everything we can for him. I promise. The doctor says, trying to keep optimistic. You nod. "Thank you again Doctor."

You take the jacket off him and lift up it to your nose smelling it,.._it still smells like Mal._Tears escape from your eyes as you take a moment to hold his jacket in your arms. Before the doctor exits, leaving you standing there alone, with the two pieces of paper in your hands. One has your name on it and the other is folded and is blank on one side

You keep the one that is addressed to you, placing it into your pocket, before you open out the blank one. When you unfold it your eyes widen in shock as you see the same dashing person with his signature smile staring right back at you. You keep reading and that's when you read the information that's is there before you. Your jaw drops in horror as you shiver knowing Mal was telling the truth and you didn't believe him.

You shake violently, your face draining all of its colour. Your stomach churns feeling sick, as your eyes continue to dart down the page, before you see the one name you dread, you gasp in shock. "No!.. Oh god no! he can't be. _He .. He is related to ...Oh know._

You know if only you weren't that emotional and defensive, to listen to Mal he wouldn't be laid here now. You feel terrible, knowing you have always trusted Mal and this one time you didn't. Now you know that everything fits together. And t_hat this was a plan,_ that you were j_ust a lure to get to Mal._ And you know that Mal actions were done to protect you and that everything he said was true._ That you know now you were going to lose Mal one way or another._

Your whole world has been destroyed by _lies and deception_ and that the one person you do love could be taken away from you, because of an act of jealousy and anger. And that the person you did trust has lied and took everything away from you, _especially the trust you had with Mal._You fall to your knees knowing you can't do nothing about it now, you can't go back in time, you can't change the past... it's too late.

_You drop the paper as it floats gently down to the ground, it reads one name and one name in particular ...'Carlito Flores.__'  
><em>  
><em><strong>To be continued ...<strong>_

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reading Chapter 6 Time Is Ticking, Secrets Are Revelling. So know everyone knows the mystery person identity is. Let me know about your opinions about the person I have chosen to be the mystery person, or if you guessed whether or not it was him. And if you didn't then say who you guys thought it was, It would great to see who you all thought it was. I also hope you guys have enjoyed it and I still has two more chapters installed on "Regrets." So read ? Review or follow? thanks again and I love you all. :D xx**

_**The helicopter is on it's way but will Ken get there before it takes off? Will Oscar decide to leave with Carlito Flores or will he give him self up? And Natara has found out Oscar's hidden secret, but what's going to happen to Mal now, as time is ticking for him...Is Natara too late? and has Oscar and Carlito took him away from her or can Mal pull through, but will be left being paralysed or will he surprise everyone? ..**_


	9. Chapter 7

Cause Of Death - Regrets Chapter 7

_**Previously on "Regrets." **__The mystery person's identity has been revealed, as that one sheet Mal had, Natara found it and found out the darken hidden sinister secret that, Oscar has been keeping. Learning that Oscar is related to Carlito Flores. While trying to deal with the chance that Mal could be paralysed or worst she could loose him forever. Meanwhile Ken is on the chase to Oscar and Carlito and he is seeking revenge for what they did. But will he catch them before the helicopter takes them away or will he be little.. too late?  
><em>_**  
>And now ...<strong>_

Chapter 7 - Blood Pressure Pumping, Tensions Rising Part 1

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

You race in your vehicle down the streets of San Francisco, speeding toward Pacific Heights. You speed furiously through red lights and swerving pasted moving cars, _not letting anything or anyone get in your way. _You slam your foot on the accelerator in the attempt to get there as quickly as possible. You know you can't let them get away: you know they could go at any minute but nevertheless you are determine to get there before they have a chance to do so.

All that is filled in your mind is rage and revenge for what they did to Mal. Your going to make sure you catch them and when you do, you are going to make they pay for what they did. Your grip tightens on the steering wheel thinking about how they could freely take away someone's life in cold blood. The pressure is heavily rested on your shoulders, knowing you're racing against time: _that you don't simply have._

You know all that matters is that you are doing this for Mal. You mumble to yourself. "I am coming for you Santos so you and Carlito better be ready!"

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You are on your knees in despairer, still trembling and reminiscing about the knowledge you have found out just a few moments ago. You can't help but to doubt yourself for not seeing the signs earlier, there were right there in front of you and you didn't pick up on them. Doubting your abilities as a profiler, you're meant to be a good judge of character but this time you got it wrong: first Shawn now Oscar, _why didn't you do anything much sooner?.. acted much faster?. _All them questions ponder in your mind, but you are not able to answer any of them.

You grab the piece of paper you have just read and crumble it up in anger and hatred.

_You hate him for abusing your trust.. you hate him for taking away your abilities you once had, but now you are questioning whether you have anymore... You hate him for everything he has done...You hate him for all of the hurt and deception he has caused, and you hate him for all of the lies he has told, but you mostly you hate him for trying to take away the only person you've trusted and loved... Mal.._

Your breathing becomes heavier and you struggle to breath, because you're over powered with so much emotion. Mal would hate seeing you so wound up and upset about it: but you can't help it. You really care about Mal and it's to much for you to come to terms with him being paralysed. Because you know everyday you would see him, you would blame yourself for everything that has happened to him and that dreaded memory of Mal being run down will come flooding back to haunt you.

You take in deep breathes, trying and collect your composure. Knowing through whatever the outcome is, you have to see him. You slowly shake, rising to your feet, grasping the wall to pull you up. You gather yourself for a brief moment before heading down the corridor to see Mal.

**You are now Carlito Flores.**

You check your watch impatiently waiting, knowing you have only seven minutes before the helicopter will arrive. You glare at Oscar intensely for awhile, watching his every movements. You know he is nervous but he needs to make a decision and fast. You see Oscar looking to the window then back over to you. You raise an eyebrow. "Well. Are you coming or not.?"

Oscar mumbles to himself before he looks up at you again, his eyes are filled with guilt and remorse. He takes in a deep breathe and exhales before he speaks. "Y-Yes I am coming." You smile approvingly. "Great choice Oscar. You made the right decision." Oscar shakes his head in utter disagreement but, _he know there is no going back._

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You slowly walk down the corridor unsteadily on your feet, it feels like the corridor is never ending. Your heart beats erratically as you shake uncontrollably. Scared of what you might see. It tears you up inside of what Oscar did to him and how he could betray you like that. _All in the act of jealous._

_The corridor comes to an end and you approach the room.  
><em>  
>You pause for a moment before walking closer to the room. There is a glass window that looks straight into the room. That's when your heart drops, when you see the sight of Mal lying down in the bed. His face is a ghostly shade of white and the sparkle presents that he normally has, has now faded away, his charming infectious smile: now disappeared from his face. <em>It's like your looking at someone else.. Someone you don't recognize, that's its not the Mal you know and love.<em> You see his chest compressing in a unsteady rate and hear the distinct loud sound of his breathing machine, _deeply inhaling and exhaling._ Tears escape from your eyes, feeling helpless, as you place your hand onto the window screen pouring your heart out. _The pain is killing you, seeing him like this it's too much for you to bare. _You whisper softly. "Oh Mal."

**You are now Detective Greene.**

You are about 2 minutes away from Pacific Heights. You start to come to a halt, that's when you see a load of cars starting to slow down: _releasing you are stuck in a traffic jam_. You curse under your breathe. "You've got to be kidding me...Goddamit !" You don't have much time to waist. You slam your hands off the steering wheel in frustration. You look up noticing a helicopter flying straight over you, _headed in the same direction you are._

That's when you jump out of your vehicle and decide to run for it, by dashing down the street, as fast as your legs can take you. In attempt to get there before they go from your grasp, you can't let them escape.._ you just can't._

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You feel a soft hand grasp your shoulder, you slowly turn around to see the doctor: the same doctor who is trying to save Mal's life. He looks at you softly "Miss Williams I know this is hard for you to see him like this: with all them tubes inside of him, but just being there with him will bring comfort to him. I know it may seem h_e can't hear you or know that you are there_, but just holding his hand will let him know that you are right there waiting for him. Knowing he has someone by his side fighting this with him, will keep him going._"  
><em>  
>You place you hand inside your pocket, fidgeting with the other piece paper that you found in Mal's jacket pocket. You look up at the doctor still that heart wrenching - sorrow look still deep within your eyes.<p>

"Let me guess you blame yourself for this, that thinking if only you could of acted much sooner. That you wish it was you laid in there: _not him_, wishing you could go back in time and change the past." you nod in surpisement, they are the exact same things that keeps going through in your mind. "Y-yes."

You notice the doctor staring at his marriage finger and then looking over to Mal as he sighs. "Miss Williams I know how you are feeling, not because I see life and death everyday. But seeing your situation reminds me off my own." you see tears fill up in his eyes. You place your hand gently on top of his. "Am sorry." He looks at you again. "It's okay Miss Williams just call me Matthew. And don't be Miss Williams it's okay." he says reassuring you.

He coughs before he continues. "We are similar you and I. We both go through life and death everyday, buts that's just our jobs: _to save people and sometime lose them too. _And sometimes no matter how hard you try, your best efforts aren't good enough. Your love that you have for him and your relationship you share with your partner... Reminds me off mine and my wife's... _Emily._ _She was just so beautiful,: she had long brown hair just likes yours, with sparking diamond blue eyes, that lit up the dark night sky. She was my life, my best friend and my wife who was the mother to my two beautiful children, who I adored to pieces_."

"Oh what happened to her?." You polity ask. He pauses and whips away a single tear drop, hanging from his cheek and then he looks at you." I lost her 3 years ago to a drunken lorry driver, who ran her down as she and I crossed the road. She pushed me out of the way just In time, before I could do anything.. _It was to late he had already hit her. _In the ambulance I tried everything I could to safe her but my efforts weren't good enough as she passed away when we got her to the hospital." you feel your heart sink as you hear his story. You pinch his hand gently. "Oh .. I am so very sorry for your loss."

He smiles. "It's okay Miss Williams, don't be sorry you're actually the first and only person I spoke to about it, since the day of the accident. When I lost her that day I doubted my abilities, I was meant to be a doctor who saved people not loose them: _especially not my own wife._ Even when she was in that ambulance dying she told me to keep fighting in what you believe in and to never give up even if things are looking bad. You can't change the past but no matter how hard it is for you, _you have got to move on._ Because you will never forget them: _they will always be there with you maybe not by your side but always in your heart._ And you will be grateful that person came into your life and them memories you shared with them will always be with you. At first you feel like you can't cope, like your a ghost walking in a shadow, but you start to heal in time even though the pain will never go away. I still haven't recover from it and I miss her terribly with all my heart but I have learned to move on and keep going, not just for me but for her and my kids as well. My children keep me going though the bad days, because a part of her will always live inside of them. _She will always be with me no matter where I go. You just learn to live with it after a while."_

You feels tears hit of your eyes, he notices and hands you a tissue, you take the tissue for him whipping your tears away. "You are such an inspiration you have gone through so much, and kept going no matter what. you're wife will be so proud of you." you say as you smile. H_e looks up as a little heart warming smile form on his face as your words have really touched him inside. _"Thank you Miss Williams, that means a lot. Your partner Is a lucky man to have someone like you by his side."

You look down at the the piece of paper that has your name on it: _studying it carefully, _Matthew notices you staring at the piece of paper. "Miss Williams I know how much you care about your partner and I know how much he cares about you. And no matter what happens, he will always be there, and I know whatever is on that piece of paper means a lot to you. But when the right time comes you'll know when to read it."

You look at him as you walk over to him hugging him tightly, he does the same. You whisper. "Thank, Thank you so much Matthew you are an inspiration to me, and you have really helped me so much, your kids are so lucky to have you as their dad. _Thank you._"

He replies. You're welcome Miss Williams and remember keep strong and don't ever give up fighting. I promise you I will get your partner out of here alive even if it kills me .. _I promise ."_

_After a quick moment you pull away and he smiles as he leaves. You walk to the door taking a deep breathe before you enter the room._

**You are now Oscar Santos.**

You have made your decision to leave with Carlito, you feel like you have no other option. You don't want to leave, but there nothing left for you here: _your life is completely ruined._ Natara will never look at you again and probability will hate you forever and as for your career it has gone to shreds: all that hard work_ ... gone._ Carlito walks over to you grinning like a Cheshire cat. He places his hand into his bulgy pocket, that when he retrieves a... you gasp when you see it's a... _Gun._

You stutter as he places the gun into the palm of your hands. "W-what is this for?" you question nervously. Carlito smirks. "Oscar relax, don't worry, its just for .." he is shortly cut off by the sound of the helicopter flying above the apartment. "It's our cue to go. I'll check everything is ready up there, and you will follow up after. Okay?." you nod before he exits, leaving you standing there with the gun in your hands.

You tense up for a moment staring at the gun, you then look out of the window, to San Francisco for one final time. Before you place the gun into your pocket and grabbing your bag before leaving to go to roof: _where Carlito and the helicopter awaits_.

**You are now Detective Greene.**

You race up to Pacific Heights, your chest burns for oxygen and you gasp for air but nevertheless you carry on, _you're almost there._ You take a harsh left and approach the building. That's where you hear the loud sound of the helicopter and see a small figure stood next to it. _You have no time to waist, you dash straight for the stairs._

**You are now Oscar Santos.**

You scramble out of the door and head for the set of stairs, leading to the roof. You suddenly stop in tracks as you hear someone cursing under their breathe... Releasing it's someone familiar that's it's ... _Ken and he has found you. _You drop your bag and dash towards the set of stairs.

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

You get up the stairs and charge onto the top floor, you look over to see a set of stairs leading to the roof and on the other side an open door. You decide to dash to the roof stairs, but suddenly come to a stop when you a see a black bag that's catches your attention. You glance at it, while catching your breathe. But you haven't got time to waist so you dash for the stairs.

_A few seconds past._

Before you dash up the stairs, sprinting up them, skipping stairs as you go in a desperate attempt. _Even if your lungs starve for oxygen, even if you can't breathe and even if you have a painful stitch that throbs and feeling like it's stabbing you inside. You don't care, it can't be any worst then what Mal Is going through._ All through the unbearable pain there is only one person in your thoughts.. _Mal._

You reach the end of the stairs and draw your gun as you slowly creep up to helicopter. You get closer ...and... _closer_, as you get nearer you can see Oscar approaching the helicopter, but you can't see Carlito. In a whisper you call in for backup on your radio. You then spring up and lock your gun. "Oscar Santos!. Freeze SFPD!. But your hands where I can see them, and slowly back away from the helicopter." you firmly command.

Oscar is startled by the sound your voice as he tense up and hesitantly moves back away from the helicopter. "Put your hands on your head now. And slowly walk over to me." you yell, still your gun firmly trained on him.

You hear the sound of chuckling coming back from the helicopter that when you notice Carlito stepping out smirking at you. " Hello Detective Greene, it's so nice to see you again. Send my regards to Mal. Oh wait yeah he was knocked down by us." he snickers. You blow your top. "You bastard! I swear to god I am going to blow your brains out, for what you have done." you say in pure rage.

He grins. "Relax Ken, don't be so hasty, you really should get your facts right before you accuse me of something I didn't do."

You glare at him moving your gun between the both of them. "I know you were driving Carlito. I know you wanted Mal dead. And I know you Goddam ran him down!." you saying tensing the hold that you have on your gun.

In a quick moment Carlito reveals his gun from his pocket and aims it straight at you. You glance over to Oscar and you can see him looking at Carlito, then he also pulls out a gun. Carlito grins. "Like I said I wasn't driving isn't that right Oscar!." Oscar puts his head down in utter shame. You glare straight at Oscar with rage filling in your eyes. _Knowing he was the one who was driving, not __**Carlito.**_

"Well as much as I would love to stay and catch up, if you haven't notice me Oscar have a helicopter to catch." Carlito smirks. You tense up ready to shoot. But before you have a chance to do anything, a bullet penetrates straight through your arm causing you to drop your gun. You grab your arm holding it tightly as you clench your teeth through the agonising pain, as blood seeps through your fingers.

Carlito laughs. "Well Ken what are you going to do now? You have no weapon to help you now. Oscar! Shoot this piece of crap now!." he yells. You look at Oscar. "Oscar you don't want to do this, believe me what are you going to achieve from killing me?. You will be already charged for what you did to Mal, and you will be in prison for rest of your life. You will never get to see your son ever again. _Don't do this_."

Oscar cringes then speaks up. "No Carlito I won't. This has gone too far: _enough is enough_." Carlito glares at Oscar. "You have no goddam balls, your not a real man Oscar, your pathetic!. If you want something done then you got to do it yourself." he aims the gun straight at you, _his finger on the trigger. _"Goodnight Detective Greene say hello to Mal while you are there for me."

_A loud shot pierces though the air. __**Bang !**__ Then complete silence..._

_**To be continued ...**_

**A/N Hey guys thanks for being so patients, and okay let me start by saying I am so sorry for the really late updated on this chapter. I have been super busy with college work and also I have been juggling college work and 3 other stories all at the same time. This story, "When Love Blossoms." and also a new one that I am currently working on, that I will post after I have finished "Regrets." So any ways thanks for reading Chapter 7 - Blood Pressure Pumping, Tensions Rising Part 1. Hope you guys have enjoyed it and thank you so much for all of your patients, and taking a bit of your time out of your day to read it. It means a lot . Thank you all and love you so much ! :D**

_**Ken has appended Oscar and Carlito on the roof before they could get away. But a loud shoot was fired, breaking through the air, before everything went silent. But who was shot ?**_


	10. Chapter 8

Cause Of Death - Regrets Chapter 8

_**Previously on "Regrets." **__Natara went to go and see Mal for the first time, since she was separated from him. But she couldn't go in because it was to painful for her. As the doctor came, she confined in him and found out he lost his wife, in the similar situation to what Mal is in. Meanwhile Ken apprehend Carlito and Oscar as their was a heated stand off between them. A gun shot was fired leaving silence in the air, but who was shot? ___

**_And now..._**

Chapter 8 - Blood Pressure Pumping, Tensions Rising Part 2.

_A loud shattering echo pierces through your ear drums, as smoke surrounds all around in the air. Still no movement since that gunshot was fired. Maybe you didn't shoot in time, maybe it was to late..._

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You enter the room where Mal is laid, the sight of him still makes your heart crumple into pieces. You sit by his bed, placing you hand tightly into his and with your free hand, you tenderly touch his face. His face feels cold to touch, and his heart machine beats in a steady rate as you hear him deeply inhaling and exhaling. "Oh Mal what have we got ourselves into I am so sorry for everything. I just want you to know that am not going anywhere okay? I will be right here waiting for you until you wake up. Mal just keeping fighting please. I promise we will get through this together. Were partners, we stick by each other no matter what, if we can get through anything we can get through this. I can accept losing Shawn and I can accept losing Oscar but what I can't accept, that I could never accept is if I lost you Mal. I need you by my side.._In my life._"

Tears escape from your eyes as you begin to sob uncontrollability. You gently lift his arm and lay on the bed next to him, lying into the crook of his should as you place his arm caressing on your waist. You whisper softly. "_I love you Mal_."

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

You rise to you feet still clutching your arm tightly, the smoke starts to clear and that when you see Oscar with the gun firmly place in his hand. You can see crimson red blood seeping through Carlito's shirt and him looking to Oscar in shock, as he clutches his chest tightly and gasps for air:_ struggling to breathe._

_You grab for your gun and raise it in their direction._

**You are now Oscar Santos.**

About a few moments ago Carlito was about to shoot Ken, but then everything went so quick. And you fired the shot, before he got the chance to. You realise you have shot Carlito, but you couldn't let him take out Ken, so you had to act fast. Carlito stumbles over to you as blood floods from his body, he grabs tightly onto you.

"You...You s-shot me..._You actually shot me._" He slurs.

"I couldn't let you take out Ken, because the difference between me and you Carlito is I actually care about people unlike you. I have feelings unlike you have, I feel emotions.._ I_ _have a conscience_." you say firmly. He grabs you tighter as begins he to cough violently. "O-_Oh Is that right._..See you are no different from me. Because If you were you wouldn't of ran down Mal!. He smirks.

_"No that was a mistake!. I am nothing like you and...I will never be like you !." _

He begins to loosen his grips as more blood pours out of him, but he manages to whisper in your ear. "If you weren't like me then you wouldn't of shot me. You will always have Flores blood in you no matter: where you run or try to hide it will always be there... _Always_." he loosen his grip and collapses onto the floor.

He coughs up blood violently and gaps for air as he twitches a few times before his limp less body goes still..._He has died._

**You are now Doctor Matthew Thompson.**

You watch Miss Williams and her partner, as she appears to be a sleep by his side. Seeing them and the love she has for him brings back memories that you shared with your wife. The situation hits so close to you and you really want to help him for her, but you also want to do this for your wife Emily.

A colleague and a best friend of yours Chris, comes over and places a hand on your shoulder. "Are you okay buddy? I know this is hard for you, _seeing that it's like your reliving that dreaded day_. But you could always pass this on if you can't handle it or if it gets to much for you." he says softly.

You glare at him. "Chris I can handle this. See that woman in there she is in pieces wondering if she will ever see her partner again. And I made a promise to her that, I intend to keep. I promised her he will get out of there alive and that's what I am going to make sure it happens."

He looks at you worriedly. "I know man and I know you feel like you have to save him because you couldn't save your wife. But sometimes you can't always save everyone: _you know that better than anyone else._" you look back to the window as you sigh. "I know Chris but I can at least try." he pats you gently on the shoulder and walks away leaving you alone, staring into the window.

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

You slowly inch closer to Oscar even though he ran Mal down he has just saved your life. You look at him sympathetically. "Oscar put down your weapon and drop onto your knees." Oscar complies and drops his weapon, but as he about to drop to his knees to surrender, your back up comes charging in. "Freeze! Put the gun down now!. You're surrounded. There is no where to run."

You see Oscar is uneasy and he backs away each time, _getting nearer to edge of the building._ You notice their are spooking him and that might even make him do something regretfully stupid and you can't let him kill himself now.

You softly say. "It's okay Oscar no is going to hurt you, just come away from the edge. Maybe we can sort this out, please don't do something that you will_ regret_."

Oscar looks over to your backup then to you, as he sees them edging closer. He begins to panic. "Tell them to back off. Or I will go over the edge." he yells.

You look back over to your back up. "Stand down. I have got this." you sternly order.

_There is a tense moment before they complies and step back. _

You look back at Oscar. "There. They have backed off, now come on Oscar give yourself up and no one gets hurt. You don't want to do something stupid now do you?." Oscar looks over to you then slowly he steps closer to the edge.

**You are now Natara Williams**.

_"B-beep.. Beep... Beeep.. Beeeep."_

You are awaken by the sound of a loud droning machine. You jerk up realising its Mal's heart machine and you to start to panic. "No..! _No..Mal!_" _the machine gets louder, which bursts through your ear drums._ Doctors all rush in quickly surrounding you.

"Nurse please take her out of here. Page Doctor Matthew Thompson now!." you kick and scream. "No please you can't let him die not now. _No!.._Please he can't go, not like this... _Please help him_... _Mal!_."

**You are now Doctor Matthew Thompson.**

You lay on the couch in the doctor's staff room, looking at a photograph of you and your wife Emily:_ you were smiling happily together on that picture._ That was the last photograph taken before her death.

_There's never a day that passes, where you wish she was still with you, so you could hold her close and never let her go. That you could kiss her tenderly to let her know how much you love her. That you wish you were taking away that day not her. She had her whole life ahead of her and that stupid driver took it all away from her, that day still tucks on your heart strings, still ripping them inside._

Now seeing Miss Williams in the similar situation to what you were. You are determine not to make the same mistake you did that night. That you are going to save him, and that you are not going to lose him : _that you can save people's lives not lose them_. You kiss the photo and hold it tightly against your chest as you whisper. "I miss you so much Emily and I promise you I will save him, n_ot only for his partner but for you my darling_...I promise. _You're always be in my heart and_ .. _I will always love you Emily._"

Tears hit against the picture as you sob quietly into your photograph, you are interpreted by the sound of your pager going off figourous. You place the picture inside of your pocket and look at your pager that flashes furiously. Your eyes wide with horror as your read it, knowing it's...Mr Fallon and _he is going and...fast_. You jump from your seat as you rush out of the door mumbling under your breathe. "No!.._No!_ Please don't say I am to late..._I can't lose him_."

You run as fast as you can breaking through corners and dodging people as you go. You can't let Miss Williams down:_ you promised her you would save him and if you don't you will hate yourself forever._ What kind of Doctor will you be then? You can't loose him like..._You lost your wife you just can't._

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

You walk closer to Oscar. "Oscar I know you have done things you have regretted it, but doing this won't make them go away. Believe me I have had my share of mistakes that I wish I never made. But you just have to learn from them. Think about your son he would hate lose his dad, _because of this_..._he loves you Oscar._"

Oscar looks out towards the edge of the roof and tear drops form in his eyes then, he looks back over to you "My Son is better off without me. I have hurt so many people and he doesn't deserve to be another person to go through all of this pain that I have already caused..._no-one does...__**It's too late**__._"

**You are now Doctor Matthew Thompson.**

You rush down the corridor fanatically, nearly towards Detective Mal Fallon's room, you just hope you're not late. You come to the end of the corridor and rush in the room. That's when you see Miss Williams screaming and shrieking in agonising pain, as the nurses try to drag her out the room. You look at her softly. "Miss Williams we will do everything we can I promise. Let us do our job.._.Trust me._" she nods at you, then she leave the room as she begins to cry but does as you suggest.

"Matthew we are losing him!."

_You frantically start compressing his chest. Still no input._

"Okay we will shock him. 360 charging clear." still that sound of the devastating beep of his heart machine dramatically falling in a fast rate. It constantly rings in your ears, as you look over to Natara as she bangs on the glass window helplessly. You can't lose him.. _You know how much he means to _her...You start compressing his chest again. "Come on..._Come on please._ Am not losing you..._Not today_."

_You start compressing again every time still nothing as you count in your head to thirty._

**You are now Oscar Santos.  
><strong>  
>You stand on the ledge of the roof, as Ken tries to talk you down but in your mind there is no turning back ... No where to run...<em>You are damaged<em>. You ran Mal down in jealous and now you killed your own Cousin. If you live now your conscience will just eat you up until you can't cope no more:_ repeating that dreaded memory over and...Over again. _As much as you love Natara and your son they are better off without you, your son doesn't deserve to be dragged into this mess you have caused.. And you don't think you could ever face Natara for you did.

The wind sweeps gently across your face as you take a deep breathe in. You can here Ken mumbling on, but your mind casts you back to the events from 3 hours ago. That picture still, all your eyes can see and you can't get rid of it just won't leave you alone.._ there is no escaping it._ No matter where you are that image will always be in your mind.. _**Forever.**_

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

"Oscar.._Oscar!_. Don't do this, this isn't the best way." you yell. But he doesn't seem to respond as he looks down over the edge of the building. You creep closer to him in attempt to stop him.

_His foot hangs over the edge of the building._

**You are now Doctor Matthew Thompson.  
><strong>  
>You grab the defibrillator once again and shock him in a desperate attempt. You can see Miss Williams looking distraught watching in, as tears stream down from her eyes. The same tears you had when you were in the ambulance, that night. For the second time still nothing..<p>

_His machine still makes that echoing sounding, his pulse dropped. His heart beat gone and is replaced by that heartbreaking flat tone sound. The sound you know oh to well._

_**To be continued...  
><strong>_  
><strong>AN Hey guys ! It's so good to update again I just love reading all of your fantastic reviews and comments I literally smile from the inside, outside. :D were coming close to this story now only 1 more chapters to go before the end of this story. It will be sad to end my first ever story but it has been great writing it and listening to all of your criticism and reviews.**

**So any ways I hope you all have enjoyed Chapter 8 - Blood Pressure Pumping, Tensions Rising Part 2. Many thanks for reading and you guys rock I LOVE YOU ALL !.**

_**Who's time is up? Has Oscar been pushed too far over the edge? Or has Mal lost his last fight as his machines, starts to slowly shut down. And has Natara been to late about telling Mal who true feeling she has for him, will she ever see her partner alive again or is it just too late.? **_


	11. Chapter 9

Cause Of Death - Regrets Chapter 9.

_**Previously on "Regrets."** Carlito was about to shoot Ken when a gunshot was fired. When the smoke cleared the person who was shot was Carlito as Oscar fired the shot, which killed him. Meanwhile Natara was awaken by the devastating sound of Mal's machines going off. While Ken is trying to talk Oscar down but has he been pushed too far? Or has Mal lost his last fight and has Natara been to late?_

_**And now ...**_

Chapter 9 - Life Or Death, Love Of A Hero And Lies Of A Criminal : Finale.

_Everyone one makes mistakes in their lives that they regret and say things which they don't mean. Sometimes you can move on and mend your mistakes, but not always, it's just not that simple. And in some cases it's just too late, to say sorry because before you know it the damage has been done: that can't be fix that is unrepairable...irreplaceable._

_Sometimes you think to yourself maybe it is easier to lie to the ones you love the most, to try and protect them. But in theory you are actually exposing them to more pain than you think. The truth always comes out in the end. No matter what type of mistakes you had made in the past, no matter how hard it is for you to deal with, you move on. Because you can never change what you have already done, because in life you can't go back in the past, you can only go forward._

_Sometimes bad things happens to the people who we care about, that can't be explained because they is no telling what the future might hold. One day you might be here and the next you might be gone. That's just life: we experience life and death everyday. But we carry on and live our life's and then we die.. That just life. We live and then we die. we meet new people and then we lose them. But that's what makes us stronger. Because no matter how much we miss them, they will always be in our hearts and we will never forget them. Because we will always remember the good times that we shared and the memories we made with them. They will always be with us no matter what or where we are because the heart always stores the people we love the most._

**You are now Doctor Matthew Thompson.**

You hear Miss Williams screaming as she hears the same devastating flat tone of Mal's heart machine constanly playing the same as you do. You once again start compressing on his chest, desperately trying to get: _a pulse, a heartbeat...anything. _You yet again grab the defibrillator, and shock him for a third time.

The sound burns through your ear drums and that's when the heartbreaking memory of that night comes haunting back to you. You are once again back in the ambulance with your wife Emily. _Her machine goes off...You're losing her._

"Matthew..._Matthew! _Were losing him. Do something? Matthew." a distance voice yells in the background, then suddenly fades away.

All you can hear is that same echoing flat tone sound from her heart machine as you frantically compress her chest but it's too late. _She has already gone._._._

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You watch helplessly in the corridor as the doctors try to desperately save Mal. Your hearts feels like it going to burst into pieces. Your whole world has been destroyed and you don't know what you are going to do without Mal. He is one of the most inspiring, caring, warm hearted people you have ever met, he has really changed your life and without him it just won't be the same.

_Who's going to tell you all them funny jokes that always brighten up your day. Who is going to make you feel safe and always be there for you when you need someone. Who is going to be there to make you feel loved and who are you meant to spend every minute of every day together with._

_He can't go..._You can't lose him he means everything to you and losing him will kill you inside. He has made such an impacted in your life and you can't bare the thought that he might never be apart of it anymore. You slide down the wall in heart wrenching - sorrow it's all to much, as you begin to cry your sorrows out.

As you cry into your chest, the piece of paper that has your name on it, falls from your pocket. You pick it up as them words Matthew said replay over in your mind.

_'No matter what happens, he will always be there, I know whatever is on that piece of paper means a lot to you. But when the right time comes you'll know when to read it.'_

You stare at the piece of paper that is your hands, allowing tear drops to gently pat off it. You then start to unfold the piece paper, with every bit you unfold the more you begin to shake. You finally finish unfolding and you open it, as you begin to read it.

_'Dear Natara,_

_Well I guess if you are reading this then I have already left San Francisco. I know you are probably mad at me right now for not telling you in person and you have ever right to be. But I have never been the best person at saying goodbye's._

_You could say that I am a coward and you are probably right, I am a coward for not being man enough to tell you. And I am an even bigger coward for not having the courage to tell you how I really feel about you._

_You might wonder why I suddenly left, and I know you might want answers to these questions that you ask. But it's for the best: the only thing you need to know is I did this not to hurt you but to protect you Natara. That's all I have ever wanted to do._

_Believe me this wasn't an easy decision for me to make, and I have been in two mind about it. But you've got to understand I never left because of you. Your happiness is all I 've ever wanted to see and me doing this will able you to be happy. Maybe you don't understand this now but soon you will know why I did this and why I left. You don't know how many times I wrote this letter, so this is the one I chose. I have never been the one to open up my feelings so here it goes._

_I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now, how I feel towards you but I was to chicken to do it. Natara you mean everything to me, you are everything to me. You are so beautiful, intelligent, funny and so much more. You're an amazing person and you should be so proud. Because I know I am, to have met someone just like you. You're are a __special person Nat and a very dear person to me and I don't know where I would be if I never had you by myside. You stuck by me through thick and thin._

_Even since we kissed that night I can't stop thinking about it and I can't stop thinking about you. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way towards you and that we are partner's but you're always in my head and constantly in my thoughts. I care so much about you and what I am trying to say is.._

_I love you Natara, I love you with all my heart and where ever I may be, you will always be right here beside me. I have always loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I love everything about you: even that freakish thing you do when you read my mind. Your the reason that I get out of bed for in the morning, the reason my heart beats for. The reason that the last puzzle piece fits together that makes it complete. You always put a smile on my face and inspired me in so many ways._

_So thank you Natara, thank you so much for everything. It has been a honour to work with someone like you. You have really touch me in some many ways and without you my life wouldn't simply be the same. I want you to not blame yourself for any of this and to keep going because I know you can go very far in life and reach for all of them stars._

_You have been my best friend and my partner and I will treasure our friendship always. I'll never forget you Natara and I will miss you terribly, you're always be in my heart. And if you ever need me call me and I will always be their. Maybe someday our paths will meet but for now goodbye Nat._

_I will always love you and never stop loving you till the day I die._

_Love you always._

_Your partner and your friend._

_Mal xx_

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

Oscar's foot hangs over the edge of the the building, you get closer. "Oscar you know you don't want to do this. We can sort this out, just please don't do this." your voice pleads.

He looks at you, tears run down his smooth tanned faced. "Ken I have no other option. Their is nothing left for me here anymore it has all gone. Everywhere I go, everywhere I turn, do you know what I see? I see Mal being run down _over and over again._ It won't leave me alone, it just keeps haunting me:_ I can't take it anymore, it killing me inside. _Am sorry for all of the pain I have caused... Am sorry for everything. But their is no hope left for me now. It's just too late."

_You see Oscar move his other foot toward the edge of the building_.

"No!.." you try to scream but it's...just to late.

_He has already fallen off the edge of the building._

**You are now Doctor Matthew Thompson.**

"Matthew, Matthew. Stop... He has gone." the sound of someone shouting and the bright lights flashing: _hitting against your face brings you straight back into the present._ You are still compressing on Mr Fallon's chest, but still there is _nothing._

Your friend Chris grab you and softly says. "Matthew, I am sorry. I am so very sorry. It's to late he has already gone."

You look at him, your heart races quickly, tears form in your eyes. "No! We can't just give up. I am not giving up on him." you go to grab the defibrillator when Chris blocks your way. "Am sorry, we did everything we could for him. I know this hard for you, but you have to let him go."

"Chris, do you know what's it like to lose your wife right before your eyes? To watch her slowly slip away from you, to see the sparkle in her eyes slowly fade away? To wake up in the morning and see the person you used see in the morning gone? My wife told me to keep fighting in what you believe in and never give up no matter how hard it is. So I am not giving up and I am going to save him, for Miss Williams but also for Emily. So could you please pass me defibrillator."

Chris smiles. "Of course buddy we can does this together."

_For the fourth time you shock Mr Fallon, their is silence for a long moment before..._

"_Beep...Beep...Beep._" the sound of his heart beating once again and his pulse rising: forming a strong and steady rate. He has come back, you have saved him.

You sigh in relieve and take your photograph out of your pocket and you kiss it softly. You whisper so only you can hear. "Thank you Emily. I couldn't of done it without of you."

Chris looks over to you and nods approvingly. You smile knowing exactly what he is thinking, before you wheel Mr Fallon away to the recovery room.

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You finish reading Mal's letter, you feel tears fill up in your eyes, but these tears are different to the one's you have already cried. These are tears of happiness knowing even though he was leaving that he loves you..._Like you love him to. _And how he knows how to make you smile even though you are feeling so much pain.

You wait in the corridor once again, you feel calmer since reading Mal's letter and you try to think positively, even though the chances of you seeing him again are very slim. But Mal would want you to keep strong, and not to beat yourself up about it. Because you know even though he isn't right here beside you, he is always in you're heart.

You see Doctor Matthew Thompson come out of the door his facial expresson is unreadable. _This is it.._Your heart thumps out of your chest rapidly, as you start to loose your composure and you start to feel like your crumbling into a pieces as he gets closer.

He approaches you. "Miss Williams."

You start to shake and feel sick to your stomach. You can't seem to form a sentence, you're an emotional wreck.

"Matthew, please don't say this is it, please tell me is going to here be tomorrow and the day after that and... _the day after that._ Please tell me I will get to see him frowning when he is annoyed. And please tell me I will see him smiling again when he is happy. And please tell me I will get the chance to tell him I love him. Please don't say it's to late..._Don't say I am to late_." you say as all of your emotions flood out of you.

Matthew grabs your arms gently as a smile forms on his face. "Miss Williams, I have good news Mr Fallon is going to be okay, and he is currently in the recovery room. He is out of immediate danger and he should recover slowly but surely. But the only problem is, that the accident has left him paralysed from the waist downwards and their is a great possibility he could be permanently in a wheel chair for the rest of his life."

Even though Mal is paralysed you're just so happy he is still with you...Still apart of your life. You hug Matthew tightly, as tears of relieve run down your face. You hug for a brief moment before you whisper. "Thank you so much Matthew you don't know how much I am grateful for this, how much this means to me. You're wife will be so proud of you. You are a great doctor never doubt that."

_You pull away and he smiles, then he leads you to the recovery room.  
><em>  
><strong>1 month later since the accident.<strong>

_Doctor Matthew Thompson was promoted as head of the crash and accident unit. And he is very much carrying on with his life with two his children. He has never forgot Miss Williams and her words that he keeps close to his heart and their is never a day where he doesn't forgets them kind words that inspired him to keep going.. He also has started a support group for people who have lost family members and friends to drunken drivers. He has dedicated the group to the memory of his wife Emily. _**(Emily Elizabeth Thompson's Support of Love and life of Family Members And Loved Ones Who Lost Their lives Foundation. Emily Elizabeth Thompson 2009 – 2011 : A loving wife and a dedicated mother to her two children who she adored.) **

_Oscar and Carlito both died on the night of the accident._

_Meanwhile Mal is currently in a wheelchair and goes to rehabilitation sessions everyday with Natara by his side. He still works at the Police Station but only doing paper work. Natara stills has nightmares about the accident and has currently moved in with Mal to help and support him everyday: helping him grow stronger each and every single day._

_Even though everyday is a struggle for Natara, she knows that she has Mal right by her side..Always._

**A/N Hey guys! Well am afraid that it is for Regrets. We have finished my first story Whoop! Am sad to end it but it has been fantastic writing it, and reading all of your amazing reviews I hope you all have enjoyed reading 'Regrets.'**

**And I gotta say a huge thank you to all of you that took time out of your day to read my story and all my followers and reviewers for being so fantastic with your support. I love you all seriously! It means a lot to me. :D**

**I also want to inform all of you that their will be more stories from me to come. And also I might be doing a sequel to this. Of Mal being paralysed from the accident and how him and Natara try to deal with it.**

**So tell me what you guys think about the sequel idea whether or not to do it? And I would love you guys thoughts and comments on that one. And Thanks Again for reading "Regrets." And Happy Valentines Day everyone ! :D xx**


End file.
